Anna Calista Black, une vie mouvementée
by Bane'ss
Summary: Anna, une jeune sorcière, entre à poudlard pour sa cinquième année d'étude. Très vite, elle y découvrira l'amitié, l'amour, la haine et la vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entierement à J.K. Rowling, seul le personnage d'Anna Black est de moi.

Rating : T

Note sur la fanfic : Anna Black entre à Poudlard durant la 5ème année du trio. Certains points resterons inchangés, contrairement à d'autres, que je remanierais à ma manière.

Note de l'auteur :

Coucou à tous, alors voilà, après 1an de "préparation", je me lance enfin, et je publies. J'ai laissé de côté ma fanfic sur Charmed (dont les chapitres 1 et 2 ont été publiés, puis effacés) pour me consacrer pleinement à celle-ci. Déjà 15 chapitres sont écris, et je publierais toutes les deux semaines. Alors voilà, en espérant que vous la lirez et qu'elle vous plaira =) Biisous.

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Rencontres.

Il faisait froid ce soir là, les arbres se déchainaient et le vent sur mon visage était glacial. Je tremblais de tout mes membres, pas seulement à cause du froid de ce soir de début de juillet. Je restais plantée devant ce vieillard à la longue barbe et à la grande robe. Je ne pouvais plus bouger surement à cause du fait qu'il n'y avait personne près du parc à cette heure aussi tardive et que personne ne s'imaginait que j'étais seule coincée près du bac à sable avec ce malade. Je ne l'avais même pas vue arriver, il était apparu devant moi en une fraction de seconde. Le vieillard s'approcha doucement de moi, il faisait sombre, très sombre. Soudain une lumière éblouissante sortie d'un objet qui je l'aurais juré ressemblait à une baguette magique.

- Il fait un peu moins sombre tu ne trouve pas Anna ? me demanda le vieillard d'une voix enrouée.

- Un, un, peu …. Répondis-je d'une voix toute tremblotante. Excusez moi mais, mais, mais qui êtes vous et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Hum…. Je vois personne ne t'as parlé de moi.

Il avait adopté un ton plaisantin, de confiance. Je me détendis car sans trop comprendre pourquoi je me sentais en sécurité, je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre de cet homme âgé et il n'était pas ici pour me faire du mal.

- Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le….

- Nom d'un chien je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes le directeur de la plus grande école de magie du monde, Poudlard. Vous êtes le sorcier le plus respecté dans l'univers de la magie !

- Oh Oh et bien Anna tu m'as l'air d'en connaitre un rayon sur la magie. Ta tante a fait un très bon travail à ce que je vois. Tu dois avoir rattrapé tes quatre années à Poudlard, te sens tu prêtes à y entrer pour une cinquième année d'étude de la magie ?

- Pardon ? excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre.

- Ta tante ne t'a rien dit au sujet de Poudlard ? Cela m'étonne beaucoup d'Androméda.

- Mise a part le fait que c'est une école génial non elle ne m'a rien dit de spécial. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien dans ce cas il me semble que je vais t'apprendre une bonne nouvelle. Tu as été inscrite à Poudlard. Tu intégreras l'école dès la rentrée prochaine. Tu verras les autres élèves d'intègrerons très vite j'en suis sur. Et j'ai vraiment hâte que tu rencontre certains des élèves avec qui tu as plus de points communs que tu ne saurais l'imaginer.

Je croyais rêver, j'avais tant envié tous ces adolescents qui avaient la chance d'étudier dans cette école. Et voilà que je l'avais aussi. Même si je n'avais pas très bien compris la dernière phrase prononcée par Dumbledore, j'étais trop heureuse pour m'en préoccuper. Dumbledore me tira de ma rêverie, il avait repris son air sérieux et d'après moi cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Dis moi Anna, que sais-tu des évènements récents ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton grave.

- Vous voulez dire, de quoi suis-je au courant sur le retour de Voldmort ?

- Je remarque que tu ne manque pas de cran pour oser prononcer son nom.

- Pour moi, Voldemort est un malade qui est psychologiquement très atteint du ciboulot. Mais je sais qu'il est revenu l'année dernière, qu'il a tué Cédric Diggory.

- Très bien alors tu sais le principal. Maintenant si tu le veux bien j'aimerais t'amener dans un endroit que nous appelons le Quartier Général.

- Le QG ! Nymphadora m'en a souvent parlé, de ça et de l'ordre du Phoenix.

A l' instant où j'eus fermé la bouche je sus que j'avais commis une énorme boulette. Nymphadora m'avais toujours bien spécifié que l'Ordre du Phoenix devait rester secret et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de m'en parler, j'espérais juste que ma révélation n'allait pas porter préjudice à ma cousine. Je fus convaincue du contraire car Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air en colère au contraire, il avait l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir à me raconter l'histoire de l'Ordre.

- Je ne comprends pas monsieur, si l'Ordre et le QG doive rester secret pourquoi vouloir m'y emmener ?

- Je t'en pris Anna appelle moi professeur. Si je tiens tant à t'amener au QG c'est car il y a là-bas, vois-tu, une personne qui tient à te rencontrer.

- Très bien professeur je suis prête allons y !

- Avant de partir Anna, tu dois être sur d'être prête à affronter ce qui t'attend. L'épreuve que tu vas affronter n'a rien d'une partie de carte.

- Vous me faites peur professeur, mais quoiqu'il y ait dans votre QG, je suis prête à l'affronter. Euhh professeur juste une question.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Anna, ta tante et Nymphadora nous attendent. Es-tu sûr d'être prête ? Sinon nous pouvons attendre un peu.

- Non professeur, je suis prête.

Il me tendit son bras, j'eus un instant d'hésitation mais j'acceptais cette invitation. Une sensation étrange me traversa, même les montagnes russes n'étaient pas aussi violentes, j'eus le sentiment que mon cœur était retourné, mais je n'eus pas le temps de bien comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait que déjà nous étions revenus sur la terre ferme.

- Oh mon dieu professeur que m'avez-vous fait ? m'exclamais-je.

- Nous avons transplanés Anna. Ceci est une méthode très courante chez les sorciers je pensais que tu connaissais la transplanation, sinon je t'aurais avertie.

- Oh et bien au moins maintenant je saurais qu'il ne faut pas accepter le bras d'un puissant sorcier sans savoir ce qu'il va vous infliger. Où se trouve le QG ?

- Recule-toi Anna.

Sans aucune objection je reculais et j'attendis. Dumbledore s'avança et murmura quelques mots cadencés par les mouvements de sa baguette devant un mur. Le mur se mit à bouger, ou devrais-je plutôt dire le mur s'écarta pour laisser place à un porte en fer noir abîmée. Dumbledore fonça vers la porte d'un pas assuré. L'espace d'un instant j'hésitais à le suivre, peur de toutes ces recommandations faites dans le parc, peur de se que j'allais trouver dans cette maison, peur d'avoir mal, peur de souffrir. Dumbledore s'arrêta devant la porte et attendit que je le rejoigne. Je m'avançais à mon tour d'un pas mal assuré contrairement au vieillard qui savait ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. J'entrais, toute tremblotante comme une heure auparavant lorsque je m'étais retrouver face au plus puissant sorcier jamais connu que j'avais pris pour un malade pervers qui avait dans la tête de me faire la peau. Il referma la porte discrètement et passa devant moi. Je le suivais dans un couloir sombre, et sale. Un rideau recouvrait une espèce de tableau du moins si ça en était un. Des bruits provenaient d'une pièce au fon du couloir, et soudain je me sentis déglutir, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête, prendre mes jambes à mon coup et m'enfuir. Malheureusement pour moi, pour pouvoir m'échapper il fallait que je passe sur le corps de Dumbledore ce qui n'était pas gagner d'avance. Dumbledore ouvrit cette porte et les chuchotements cessèrent. Il me fit entrer, tout le monde se tenait debout près de la table, et tout le monde était tourner ver moi. Je reconnue Androméda, la femme qui m'avait élevée, une femme aux longs cheveux noir, aux yeux transperçant et à l'allure de reine. Je fis un bref sourire à Nymphadora, sa fille, ma cousine, une sorcière brillante avec la faculté d'être une métamorphage. Le reste des personnes présentes dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine me dévisageait. Un homme à la mine fatigué me regardait avec des yeux perçants, tel un loup près à se jeter sur sa proie. Un homme sombre se tenait à l'écart des autres, il avait une mine épouvantable, il était vêtu de noir, et on pouvait apercevoir dans son regard de la méchanceté et de la haine. Enfin aux côtés d'Androméda se trouvais un homme qui avait bonne mine, il avait des cheveux bouclés noirs, et des yeux gris comme les miens (_moi qui croyais être la_ _seule_) et il avait un regard que je ne saurais décrire, il me dévisageait comme personne ne l'avais encore fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Soudain, rompant le silence, Dumbledore s'exprima.

- Bien Anna tu connais déjà Androméda et Nymphadora pas la peine de te les présenter. Je te présente le professeur Rogue, il enseigne les cours de potion à l'école.

- Bonjour professeur c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Je ne puis en dire de même Miss... se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le comportement de cet homme était aussi noir que les vêtements qu'ils portaient et j'eus le pressentiment que cette année avec lui je n'allais pas m'ennuyer.

- Je te présente maintenant Remus Lupin, un très bon ami, il a d'ailleurs enseigné à Poudlard voilà maintenant deux ans de cela.

- Oh vraiment ! m'exclamais-je, pourquoi avoir quitté l'école ? Être professeur ne vous plaisez pas ?

- Oh si, cela me plaisais beaucoup seulement….

Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore puis à Androméda qui acquiesça.

- Le problème c'est que je suis un loup-garou vois-tu et il m'était difficile d'enseigner alors que je devenais un monstre sanguinaire à chaque plaine lune.

- Oh oui bien sur.

Je comprenais maintenant d'où lui venait ce regard perçant tel un loup épiant sa proie. M'arrachant à ma rêverie encore une fois, Dumbledore repris.

- Avance toi je te pris Anna.

Je ne compris pas très bien pourquoi mais je m'avançais vers le dernier inconnu de la maison, l'homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux pareil aux miens.

- Anna je te présente Sirius Black, je te présente ton père.

* * *

Un premier chapitre assez court je dois l'admettre, mais les prochains (du moins les derniers écris) seront bien plus long, promis !

J'espère que ça vous a plut, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre =)


	2. Chapter 1Bis

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling, seul le personnage d'Anna Black est de moi.

Rating : T

Note sur la fic : Anna Black entre à Poudlard durant le 5ème année du Trio. Certains points resterons inchangés, contrairement à d'autre que je remanierais à ma manière.

Note de l'auteur : Un petit chapitre intermédiaire entre le premier et le second. Il s'agit ici, d'une discussion entre Anna et son père. En espérant que vous ne trouverais pas que c'est un peu moyen =).

* * *

Chapitre 1Bis – Vérité.

Je ne savais comment réagir face à cette révélation. Me retrouvais face un homme qui se trouvait être mon père qui m'avait abandonnée alors que je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson me faisait peur. Devais-je crier, balancer tout ce qui me passait sous la main, devais-je mettre mon point dans la figure de cet homme qui n'avait jamais assumé l'être que j'étais ? Ou devais-je simplement essayais de comprendre ce qui l'avais poussé au geste de mon abandon ? J'avais toujours voulu savoir les raisons qui avaient fait que je m'étais retrouvée chez ma tante chez laquelle j'avais passé ma vie. Me retrouvais face à Sirius (_oui car je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'appeler papa_) me permettrais de comprendre et m'aiderais surement à avancer avec un nouveau regard sur la vie. Malgré cela, une partie de moi était heureuse de savoir d'où me venaient ces cheveux noirs et ces yeux gris. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes filaient, la cuisine se vidait peu peu. Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore, Sirius et moi.

- Anna si tu le souhaite je peux tout t'expliquer, je peux répondre à toutes tes questions, s'engagea Sirius.

- Je, je, je, je ne sais pas, arrivais-je à prononcer encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre.

- Si tu en a envie Anna je peux vous laisser ou bien je peux te ramener chez ta tante, proposa aimablement Dumbledore.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas professeur j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez seul.

- Très bien Anna dans ce cas je te laisse entre de bonne moins, et sois gentille ne réduis pas la maison en cendre, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, et ne soit pas trop dure avec Sirius.

Une fois Dumbledore parti, je me retrouvais seule face à ce père que je voyais pour la première fois. Je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche de moi et Sirius suivi le même mouvement en s'asseyant à mes côtés. J'avais un tas de questions à lui posais, qui était ma mère? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée à tante Androméda ? Pourquoi refaire surface après 15 ans ?

- Je sais que tu dois te poser un tas de questions Anna mais si tu veux bien avant d'y répondre j'aimerais te raconter les faits.

- Je t'écoute.

- Lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard, je faisais parti du clan des Maraudeurs, composé de Rémus, James, Peter et moi. Nous étions jeunes et nous ne faisions pas attention à nos actes, nous étions de vrais gamins. Durant notre dernière année à l'école, nous avions alors 17 ans, nous avons décidé de nous calmer. James est sorti avec Lily et moi avec ta mère, Calista Aglaé Mattews. Elle était une femme formidable, toujours souriante, incroyablement jolie, sérieuse, studieuse. Une perle rare. Nous étions très amoureux, mais cette année n'était pas la bonne pour s'aimer. Voldemort avait fait surface et c'était un vrai carnage. Il détruisait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. A la fin de nos études, nous avons tous pris des chemins différents, James et Lily se sont mariés et ont eu le petit Harry qui est mon filleule, et que tu rencontreras surement dans les prochains jours. Rémus lui a décidé d'enseigner, et Peter quand à lui ne donnait plus signe de vie. Ta mère et moi avons acheté une petite maison, car nous voulions que notre petit Bou de chou vive dans de bonnes conditions. Les mois se sont écoulés, nous vivions dans la peur car Voldemort était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Un jour, un drame se produisit, Voldmort pénétra chez les Potter, il tua James, puis Lily. Mais il ne parvint pas à avoir le petit Harry. Lorsque nous comprîmes que quelqu'un avait vendu James et Lily au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout le monde s'est retourné contre Rémus et moi. Rémus s'en ai bien tiré, seulement, moi, j'ai passé douze années de ma vie à Azkaban, la prison pour sorcier d'où je me suis évadé il y a deux ans. Je n'ai jamais pus vous dire au revoir à toi et à ta mère. Je sais juste que ta mère t'a laissé à ma sœur pour te protéger. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue Calista. Mais quoiqu'elle soit advenue, garde bien en tête que ta mère était une femme formidable et qu'elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et même si tu as-tu mal à en être persuadée, je t'ai toujours aimé et cela ne cessera jamais.

J'avais honte de moi mais je ne pouvais conserver mes larmes. Je m'étais toujours dit que mes parents étaient de monstrueux sorciers ivrognes et borgnes, mais ils étaient des gens géniaux. Je fondis en larmes et je courus dans les bras de papa respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de son vieux gilet noir rongé par les mites. Je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu mais je fus persuadée que papa pleurait lui aussi. Savoir que je n'avais pas été abandonnée parce que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas était un véritable soulagement. Un fardeau que je n'avais plus à porter.

- Maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire Anna, je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions, me déclara-t-il.

Je ne savais par où commencer, j'avais un tas de questions en tête, des questions qui me paraissaient tellement sottes maintenant que je connaissais la vérité. Je décidais tout de même à me jeter à l'eau.

- Pour commencer, comment t'es tu échappé d'Azkaban ? Si je ne me trompe pas cette prison était gardée par des Détraqueurs, non ?

- Oui en effet, j'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à leur échapper. Ce qui m'a permis de m'évader, c'est que je suis un animagus, je peux me transformer en animal, plus précisément en chien noir.

- Un animagus ? Un peu comme si tu étais un métamorphomage comme Nymphadora.

- Pas vraiment, Nymphadora a la faculté de se changer en ce qu'elle désire, moi je ne peux me transformer qu'en chien, me répondit-il sur un ton serein.

- Parle-moi de Lord Voldemort et des mangemorts, repris-je.

- Lord Voldemort est très puissant comme tu dois déjà le savoir, seulement nous n'étions pas préparés à son retour et depuis ce jour je dois l'avouer c'est un peu la pagaille dans l'Ordre. Le ministère de la magie bloque toutes les informations qui pourraient nous être utiles. De plus le ministre de la magie est persuadé que Dumbledore veut son poste ce qui n'arrange en rien nos affaires. Et je dois dire que la mort du jeune Diggory n'a pas arrangée les choses. Personne ne veut croire au retour de Voldemort malgré toute cette série de meurtres qui s'accroit de jour en jour.

- Y-a-t-il des mangemorts dans notre famille ? demandais-je perplexe.

- Oui il y en a. En faite tous les membres de notre famille en sont mis à part ta tante Androméda qui a été déshonorée car elle avait épousé un moldu, et moi déshonoré car j'avais été accepté à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard comme le reste de ma famille et que je n'avais pas les même idéos. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, très peu de membre de la famille Black ont survécus. Mon frère Regulus a été tué par Voldmort, une triste perte d'ailleurs.

- Et ceux toujours en vie ? demandais-je avec intérêt.

- Et bien pour la plus part ils sont à Azkaban, ma cousine Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari Rodulphus y sont depuis pas mal de temps.

Le nom de Bellatrix retint mon attention plus qu'il ne l'aurait dut, il me faisait froid dans le dos. Sans m'en être rendue compte je baillais plus d'une fois ce qui n'échappa pas à mon père qui reprit :

- Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher Anna, tu as eu une dure journée tu a besoin de sommeil. Je t'ai préparé une chambre au deuxième veux-tu que je t'y accompagne ?

- Non ça va aller, merci tu as raison je suis exténuée. Bonne nuit … papa.

- Bonne nuit Anna et si jamais tu as un problème je resterais là.

Je lui fis un sourire et me leva en direction de la porte du couloir. Je me sentais bien contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais rencontré un père qui m'avais tant manqué durant toutes ces années et ce soir là j'étais sur d'une chose, je voulais apprendre à le connaitre et je voulais passer le maximum de temps avec lui. Il avait encore tant de choses à m'apprendre. Sur le pas de la porte je me stoppai et me retournai.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, dors bien papa.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre je montais les escaliers les larmes aux yeux. Pas des larmes de tristesse non, des larmes de bonheurs. En passant devant une pièce j'entre perçus une chose pas très grande, avec de longues oreilles et une tête atroces qui murmuraient ce qui ressemblaient à des insultes. Je passai mon chemin, trop fatiguée pour me préoccuper de cette chose, en espérant que cette belle nuit passe vite pour pouvoir profiter de la journée qui m'attendait le lendemain.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le chapitre intermédiaire entre le premier et le second. Pas très long je vous l'accorde ! En tout cas j'espère que vous n'avez pas décroché ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez =)

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling, seul le personnage d'Anna Black est de moi.

Rating : T

Note sur la fic : Anna Black entre à Poudlard durant la 5ème année du trio. Certains points resteront inchangés, contrairement à d'autre que je remanierais à ma manière.

Note de l'auteur : Après le chapitre 1Bis, chapitre de transition, on entre dans l'action (enfin pas totalement, il faut d'abord rencontrer des gens =P). Voilà les premiers contacts d'Anna avec "sa nouvelle famille ?" ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera et que vous n'allez pas décrocher ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Nouvelles Connaissances.

Le soleil passait à travers les épais rideaux de soie ce qui me forçat à me lever. J'avais passé une nuit agréable malgré les évènements de la veille. Je n'avais pas très faim même si je n'avais rien mangé depuis le midi précédent. Me réveiller dans cette maison que je ne connaissais pas plutôt que dans ma chambre de chez ma tante Androméda me perturbais un peu. Je fonçais dans la salle de bain, petite pièce bien aménagée dans laquelle il y avait un lavabo en céramique blanc et une baignoire de même matière. Je pris une douche expresse puis filais dans « ma chambre » en espérant y voir mes valises. La magie était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux au monde car elles étaient posées, là, au pied du dit. Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, j'allais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes comme me l'avait dit papa, il fallait que je sois présentable. Seulement je ne trouvais rien qui me plaisait. J'enfilais un vieux jean troué et un débardeur blanc. J'eus du mal à attacher mes Converse, comme d'habitude les lassés étaient emmêlés. Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée avec mes basket je me coiffais en me demandant si je devais attacher mes cheveux lisses et noirs en une queue haute ce qui mettrait en évidence ma frange droite ou si je devais simplement passer un coup de brosse à cheveux dans cette tignasse sombre. J'obtins finalement pour une queue haute. Bien sur je n'oubliais pas de me laver les dents durant trois minutes comme ma chère tata me l'avait toujours conseillé. Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine, des fois qui m'étaient inconnues. Je reconnaissais celle de Siri…. Celle de papa et de Rémus Lupin le très cher loup-garou et meilleur ami de mon père. Avec eux il devait y avoir un bon nombre de personne car le brouhaha était insupportable. Je franchis la porte de la cuisine mais personne ne parut se rendre compte de ma présence. Personne sauf mon père qui s'était approché de moi à présent. Il se racla la gorge, les discussions cessèrent et les convives se retournèrent tous un par un vers moi. Il me semblait qu'il devait tous être de la même famille car ils arboraient tous une adorable crinière rousse. Seule une jeune fille qui paraissait de mon âge ne semblait pas être une de la famille. Elle me souriait, timidement je lui rendis son sourire et papa pris la parole.

- Et bien mes chers amis je suis heureux de vous présenter Anna, ma fille.

Je réussis à balbutier un bonjour visiblement audible puisque ils me rendirent tous en cœur ma salutation. Certain parurent très étonnés, plus précisément la fille qui m'avait sourie et le rouquin qui était à ses côtés. Soudain une petite femme corpulente, surement la mère de famille, s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Oh bonjour ma chérie, je suis Molly ! Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir enfin de rencontrer. Viens un peu par là tu veux je vais te présenter. Je te présente tout d'abord mon mari, Arthur Weasley.

Ce monsieur aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux roux me serra à son tour affectueusement. Je lui rendis son étreinte, c'est vraie après tout, tous ces gens étaient des amis à présent. Molly me tira et me planta devant deux garçons identiques, je croyais voir double mais ils étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Ils s'avancèrent vers moi et me firent la bise en me lançant un bonjour en cœur.

- Je te présente Fred et là Georges, et non… Là Fred et Georges ici, se rattrapa Molly. Voici ensuite la petite dernière de notre famille, Ginny, elle entre en quatrième année.

Je fis la bise à cette petite rouquine adorable. Elle faisait plus grande que son âge, j'en oubliais même qu'elle avait un an de moins. Molly me fis presque trébucher lorsqu'elle me tira vers les deux derniers inconnus. La fille avait d'épais cheveux châtains et de grands yeux marron noisette. Elle semblait très autoritaire mais aussi incroyablement gentille. Elle devait être une élève studieuse et brillante. Elle s'avança vers moi et me serra contre elle.

- Salut je suis Hermione Granger, me dit-elle sur un ton sympathique, et lui à côté c'est Ron, il est un peu timide mais….

- Oh Hermione sa va arrête ! Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligée de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? ! Salut moi c'est Ron Weasley, me dit-il lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi.

- Je suis enchantée de tous vous rencontrer.

Après cette confrontation plutôt réussie, chacun reparti à ses occupation. Molly et Arthur négocièrent le repas du soir, les jumeaux montèrent au dernier étage. Ginny, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans un débat sur les Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de Quidditch préféré de Ron. Le Quidditch était un sport qui consistait à voler sur un balai, à mettre des buts avec les souafles, et à attraper le vif d'or. Je profitais de cet instant de solitude pour visiter la maison. Je montais au troisième étage, partie de la maison qui m'était inconnue puisque je n'étais pas allée au-delà de la cuisine et du deuxième. Une porte qui semblait plus abimée que les autres retint mon attention. Je l'ouvris et découvris une pièce non meublée, pour seule tapisserie ce qui ressemblait à un arbre généalogique. La porte grinça et je sursautais, la chose que j'avais entre perçu la veille se tenait sur le pas de la porte. C'était un elfe de maison, reconnaissable par son tablier. Il avait l'air méchant, mauvais.

- Bonjour elfe, je suis Anna la fille de Sirius, déclarais-je pour rompre le silence qui s'était imposé.

- Des sang-de-bourbes dans ma maison, des sangs impurs, des traitres, assassins, si ma maitresse voyait cela !

Je ne compris pas très bien la cause de sa colère, mais il m'était désagréable de rester avec cette chose aussi impolie.

- Des traites, des sangs impurs dans ma maison, murmura-t-il à peine audible tout en s'approchant de moi. Si vous…

- Kreattur vire de là !

Je n'avais pas vue Ron entrer, trop intriguée par Kreattur.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais bon on finit par s'y habitué.

- Ouais, surement. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Je veux dire pourquoi en veut-il aux sangs-de-bourbes, aux sangs impurs, aux traites ?

- Je n'ais jamais vraiment compris l'histoire mais je suis sur que Sirius se ferait un plaisir de te la raconter. Tu viens à Poudlard alors ?

- Ouais, j'espère que je m'y plairais.

- Il y a juste une question que je me pose, tu vas entrer en première année ou comme nous en cinquième ?

- Je rentre en cinquième année avec vous, indiquais-je en riant. J'ai suivie des cours par correspondances durant quatre ans.

- Oh ! Et bien tu verras, Poudlard est vraiment génial. Il y a juste Drago Malfoy qui est un peu casse-pied mais sinon les gens sont cool.

- C'est rassurant.

- Oui et puis en plus tu seras avec nous, Hermione, Harry et moi. Tu verras Harry est cool aussi. Bon c'est vrai qu'en ce moment il est un peu à cran avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui mais bon.

Tout en l'écoutant parler je l'observais, il était incroyablement mignon, ses yeux bleus étaient perçants et son sourire était magnifique. Je fus tellement absorbée par Ron que je n'entendis pas mon père entrer.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré Kreattur. J'espère qu'il n'a pas était trop désagréable.

- Un peu, mais bon…

- Je vais vous laisser, reprit Ron, on se voit plus tard Anna.

- Ouais à toute. Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce ?

- Cette pièce est l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Les tâches noires que tu vois sur certain visages, comme sur le miens, signifie que la personne a été déshonoré.

- Narcissa Malfoy ? La mère de Drago Malfoy ?

- Oui Narcissa est ma cousine, c'est une mangemort. Tu connais Drago ?

- Oui enfin non, Ron m'a parlé de lui.

- Ron, hein….

Il avait prononcé son nom avec une tel ironie que cela me laissai penser qu'il s'imaginait des choses. La journée passa comme une flèche, nous avons fait une partie de cache-cache ce qui me permis de connaitre un peu mieux la maison. Le dîner se déroula comme je l'avais espéré, tout le monde parlait, ne s'occupant pas de la discussion de son voisin. Je bavardais avec Hermione qui me faisait le détail des professeurs de Poudlard. J'avais hâte de rencontrer Hagrid dont elle m'avait fait tant d'éloges. Il avait commencé à enseigner les cours de soins aux créatures magiques deux ans auparavant. D'après Hermione, Hagrid était bien plus qu'un simple professeur pour eux, il était avant tout un ami très cher. Je ne savais pas si je tiendrais ces deux mois de vacances à venir, l'envie d'entrer à Poudlard était bien trop forte. Je dis bonsoir à toute la maison puis j'allais me coucher. Je dormis bien cette nuit encore.

* * *

C'est tout pour le chapite 2, j'avais dis que les prochains seraient plus long, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils arrivent, il arrivent =) J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre, donnez moi vos impression ! =D biisous !


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling, seul le personnage d'Anna Black est de moi.

Rating : T

Note sur la fic : Anna Black entre à Poudlard durant la 5ème année du trio. Certains points resteront inchangés, contrairement à d'autre que je remanierais à ma manière.

*Dans les chapitres précédents* : Anna Black, attend avec impatience sa première rentrée à Poudlard. En attendant, elle passe ses vacances au 12 Square Grimmaud, le QG, où elle a fait la rencontre de son père, Sirius Black, et de la famille Weasley, ainsi que la studieuse Hermione Granger. Ayant entièrement prit connaissance des évènements qui tourmentent le monde magique, Anna s'est fait une place dans une guerre, sur le point d'éclater.

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà le chapitre 3, la rencontre avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Un chapitre plus long que les autres (j'ai envie de dire "Enfin"). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je commence à me répéter mais, j'espère vraiment que vous n'avez pas décroché ! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Harry Potter.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis mon arrivée au QG, et je me sentais incroyablement bien. Il me tardait de rencontrer Harry dont mes nouveaux amis m'avaient fait tant d'éloges. Malgré le chao qui régnait au dehors, malgré toute cette série de meurtres et d'enlèvements, malgré tout ces accidents inexplicables, malgré tout cela, la bonne humeur était au rendez vous dans l'humble demeure des Black. La veille, j'avais fait la connaissance de Buck, l'hippogriffe qui avait permis à mon père de s'enfuir de Poudlard deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'Harry et Hermione l'avait libéré. Il été gardé caché dans le grenier de la maison, assez vaste pour que l'animal s'y sente bien.

- Il a vraiment amoché Drago Malfoy ? avais-je demandé à Ron lorsque je m'étais approché de l'hippogriffe.

- Oui je t'assure, parce que cet imbécile l'a insulté de grosse brute repoussante, m'avais répondu le rouquin. Fais attention ! me mit-il en garde. Il faut du tact pour approcher un hippogriffe.

- Oui je l'ai lu dans mon manuel de soins aux créatures magiques, avais-je renchéri avec malice.

Ron avait prit une mine renfrognée et était resté sur le pas de la porte. Doucement je m'étais approchée de Buck, prenant soin de m'incliner assez bas, pour montrer à l'hippogriffe tout mon respect. L'animal m'avait scruté à l'aide de ses grands yeux globuleux, puis m'avait rendu mon salut, en s'inclinant à son tour. Fière de moi, j'avais lentement avancé ma main vers lui. Je lui avais caressé le bec durant quelques minutes, quand Molly avait débarquée comme une furie, sur le point d'exploser. Buck qui avait prit peur, s'était éloigné dans l'obscurité du grenier.

- Non d'une pipe je vous ai cherchés partout ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

- Pardon Molly, j'ai demandé à Ron ce qu'il y avait dans le grenier, et quand j'ai su que c'était un hippogriffe, je veux dire un vrai hippogriffe, je n'ai pas résisté, avais-je expliqué.

- Oh ce n'est rien ma chérie, mais la prochaine fois, prévenez quelqu'un qu'on ne s'inquiète pas. Allons descendez le dîné est prêt.

Nous sommes alors descendus, nous joignant aux restes des occupants de la maison. Ce soir là j'avais fait la rencontre, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire, la magnifique rencontre, de Modingus Fletcher, que tous appelaient Mod. C'était un petit homme d'apparence miteuse, possédant une longue tignasse rousse, habillant des gros yeux injectés de sang, soulignés par de grosses cernes. Une forte odeur d'alcool et de vieux tabac froid émanée de cet individu. J'avais répondus à son « Bonjour à vous jolie demoiselle » par un rapide geste de la main, accompagné du regard noir de mon père. Nous avions mangé jusqu'à en faire éclater nos penses. Durant la nuit, j'avais été réveillée en sursaut par Hermione, qui avait rêvé qu'elle se faisait dévorer par son manuel de potions, sous les yeux de Severus Rogue, se léchant les babines. Je me levai tôt, dévalant les escaliers deux par deux. Je manquai de trébucher, et de continuer cette descente sur les fesses. Par moments, je me demandais si je n'avais pas hérité de la maladresse de ma cousine. Ron, les jumeaux et Ginny étaient déjà là, affalés à la table, à dévorer leurs petits déjeunés. Je me joignis à eux, surexcitée. Harry devait débarquer dans la soirée, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley, Remus et 'Dora avaient pour mission de le ramener ici, au QG. Ron et Hermione passèrent la journée à me raconter des anecdotes sur Harry et eux-mêmes, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

- … et en deuxième année, enchaina Ron, avec Harry, nous avons bu du polynectar. Résultat, nous sommes devenus Crabbe et Goyle ! Seulement Hermione s'était trompée, et elle a ajouté un poil de chat dans sa potion ! pouffa-t-il.

- Oh mon dieu Hermione ! m'exclamais-je. Comment t'as fait alors ?

- Et bien, je suis restée enfermée dans les toilettes, et j'ai terminée à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours à cracher des boules de poils ! Ron cesse de rire ou je te transforme en rat ! s'emporta mon amie.

- Quelqu'un veut un chocolat ? demanda le rouquin devenant soudainement écarlate.

- On dirait que Buck s'excite, déclarais-je lorsque la bête poussa un rugissement sonore dans toute la maison.

« Bucky ça suffit ! » hurla Molly de la cuisine.

- Et dire que sans ton Retourneur de Temps il serait mort, lâcha Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione en levant son nez du plafond.

- Ronald bon sang ! s'écria mon amie.

- Un Retourneur de Temps ? interrogeais-je.

- Bon, ça va parce que c'est toi Anna ! Mais Ron tient ta langue tu veux ! le sermonna-t-elle. Lors de notre 3ème année, continua-t-elle se retournant vers moi, le professeur McGonagall m'a offert un Retourneur de Temps, ceci afin que je puisse suivre tous les cours. Lorsque Buck a blaisé Malfoy, en troisième année, année durant laquelle ton père s'est évadé d'Azkaban, il a été condamné à la peine de mort par le ministère. Et c'est grâce à ce merveilleux petit objet, qu'avec Harry, nous sommes remontés trois heures en arrière, afin de sauver Buck du bourreau et Sirius des Détraqueurs.

- Waouh, ça parait dingue raconté comme ça ! m'exclamais-je.

Hermione me sourit. Ron s'apprêtait à se lancer dans le récit d'une nouvelle anecdote, lorsqu'au rez-de-chaussée, nous entendîmes la porte claquer, et ma grand-mère beugler. Dans la cuisine on s'agitait. Je reconnus la voix rauque de Fol Œil, j'en déduisis donc que le célèbre Harry Potter était enfin arrivé. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent hors la chambre, et dévalèrent les escaliers à toute allure, provoquant au passage un tapage infernal. Je descendis les marches plus calmement restant en retrait. Harry enlaça Hermione puis Ron, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Puis mon père passa la porte de la cuisine, l'air très heureux. « Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son parrain. A la vue de cette image, je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur, me rappelant qu'en effet, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une grande importance pour Sirius Black. Un grand silence s'installa durant lequel Harry et mon père s'étreignirent. Lorsque le nouveau venu vit le regard de son parrain s'attarder sur moi, il se retourna et me fit face. Je lui souris timidement, et il me rendit la pareille.

- Bonjour, me salua-t-il.

- Salut Harry, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Ron et Hermione m'ont tellement parlé de toi ! déclarais-je nerveusement.

- Oui je suis content aussi, Sirius m'a souvent parlé de toi dans ses lettres, et j'avais hâte d'enfin te connaitre.

Harry semblait sincère, il avait envie de connaitre La fille de Sirius. Il arborait une tignasse brune décoiffée, et des lunettes rondes. Il portait une chemise à carreaux bleue sombre, et un jean déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Ses converses blanches semblaient rapiécées d'un peu partout. Ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait fatigué. Je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas se sentir très bien avec tous les évènements parvenus l'an passé. Le retour de Lord Voldemort était dur à vivre pour tous, mais Harry devait être le plus touché. Sans oublier que d'ici une semaine, il était convoqué à expliquer un acte de défense devant tout le bataclan du Magenmagot. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Harry avait utilisé un patronus pour sauver son cousin Dudley des griffes d'un Détraqueurs. Ayant ainsi transgressé le décrès sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle Harry se retrouvait confronté à défendre son acte.

- Allons, il est temps de passer à table ! Harry mon chéri tu dois être affamé ! déclara Molly.

Tous les convives se précipitèrent dans la cuisine, alléchés par l'odeur exaltante, qui sortait du four. Je fis signe à Harry de passer devant moi, derrière Ron. Pour le moment, Harry ne semblait pas me détester. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe. J'avais redouté qu'il se sente en danger envers Sirius et ses amis, qu'il se dise que je lui volais sa place et qu'il me rejette. Le diné touchait à sa fin, lorsqu'une discussion très sérieuse s'installa. Je me trouvais entre Remus et mon père, face à Harry. Molly lançait aux aurores des regards réprobateurs.

- Que ce passe-t-il, demanda soucieusement le jeune Potter.

- Je pense… Nous pensons, commença Remus, que tu dois prendre connaissance des évènements. Les choses vont vraiment très mal pour l'Ordre. Fudge bloque toutes les informations, et il fait impasse sur toutes ces séries de meurtres et d'enlèvements.

- Sans oublier tous ces trucs bizarres que les moldus ne peuvent pas expliquer, ajoutais-je comme un cheveu dans la soupe, sans même lever les yeux de mon assiette.

- Nous pensons que Voldemort créé une armée.

- Une armée ? s'étonna Harry. Mais nous le savions déjà non ? Les Mangemorts ?

- Oui, une armée. Mais pas une simple armée de Mangemorts. Il rallie à sa cause toutes sortes de créatures. Des géants, des inféris et bien d'autre.

- De plus, nous pensons que Voldemort est à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne possédait pas la dernière fois.

- Stop Sirius ça suffit ! Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Ils sont bien trop jeunes ! intervint la mère Weasley.

- Vous pensez à une arme ? demanda Harry, soudain inquiet.

- Quel genre d'arme ? interrogeais-je à mon tour, soudainement très captivée par l'ampleur que prenait la discussion.

- Et bien… commença mon père.

- Non stop, stop, STOP ! l'interrompis de nouveau Molly. Je refuse Sirius! Fred, George, Ginny, Ronald, Hermione, Anna, Harry, vous montez vous coucher! Tout de suite et pas d'objections !

Ne voulant la contrarier d'avantage, nous souhaitâmes bonsoir aux adultes, puis nous montâmes nous coucher. Les jours filèrent à une vitesse folle. D'après ce qu'il laissait voir, Harry m'avait totalement accepté. De plus, une certaine complicité c'était installée entre nous, pour mon plus grand plaisir. L'audience au ministère arriva. Nous fûmes tous debout de bonne heure ce matin là. Tous plutôt à cran. Durant le petit déjeuné, personne ne prononça une parole. Je m'attardais sur mon bol de chocolat chaud, qui commençait à pâlir à mesure qu'il refroidissait. Harry se concentrait sur trois corn flakes, qui se battaient en duel. Ron lui… Ron s'était rendormi sur la table. Même Hermione, qui, d'habitude l'aurait réveillé pour l'enguirlander, ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Arthur débarqua dans la cuisine, la mine radieuse, paré de ses plus beaux vêtements moldu. Il allait accompagner Harry au ministère, sous prétexte que grâce à la place qu'il occupait, il serait certainement très utile. Lorsque l'heure fut venue de quitter le QG, nous accompagnâmes nos deux missionnaires jusqu'à la porte, au risque de réveiller mon aïeule. Après maintes embrassades, nous les suivîmes du regard par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent dans la rue principale. Le silence retomba. Hermione resta bloquée à la fenêtre à regarder dans le vide, anxieuse.

- Bon et si on retournait manger ? demanda Ronald. Tout bien réfléchis, je meurs de faim.

- Oh Ron ! Ce que tu peux être exaspérant ! La vie de sorcier d'Harry est peut être sur le point de s'arrêter, et toi tu ne pense qu'à manger !

La voix d'Hermione avait prit un ton, qu'elle aurait certainement préféré cacher. Elle fila à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

- Bravo Ron ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! m'exclamais-je en disparaissant à mon tour dans les escaliers pour rejoindre mon amie.

Je fus consciente que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait échappé à personne, et qu'on entendrait parler de cet incident. Je n'en voulais pas à Ron d'avoir voulu dédramatiser la situation j'en voulais simplement au stress que l'on avait tous essayait de calmer d'avoir prit le dessus. Je tapais à la porte mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Je renouvelai mon geste à plusieurs reprises en ajoutant :

- Hermione ouvre, s'il te plait, c'est moi. Je voudrais te parler.

- Qui est avec toi ? me demanda cette dernière en reniflant.

- Personne, je suis seule. Promis.

Mon amie ouvrit la porte, elle avait les yeux rouges, gonflés par les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle fondit en larmes.

- Tu sais Anna, si Harry devait nous qui quitter et devait aller vivre avec son horrible famille, qui, il ne faut pas l'oublier, on mit des barreaux à ses fenêtres lors de sa deuxième année pour l'empêcher de venir à Poudlard, je crois que je ne m'y habituerai pas. Cette situation est tellement injuste. Harry est si…. Si …si génial !

Elle repartie de plus belle dans ses larmes, moi, ne sachant quoi dire. Je me rappelais alors une conversation que j'avais eue la veille au soir avec mon père.

- Tu sais Hermione, j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore serait présent à l'audience. Je suis certaine qu'il fera tout son possible pour qu'Harry s'en sorte, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Ron, il cherchait simplement à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui mais cela n'empêche ! Ron a toujours été un glouton ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas lui en vouloir, la raisonnais-je calmement.

Mon intervention semblait avoir porté ses fruits, car Hermione avait cessé de pleurer. Elle me sourit, puis m'entrainant dans ma propre chambre elle déclara :

- Viens, on va papoter, comme ça la journée passera plus vite !

Nous nous affalâmes chacune à une extrémité du lit, scrutant le plafond. Même si mon amie m'avait dit que nous devions papoter, un silence pesant régnait. Je m'attardais quelques instants sur le cadre, posé sur ma table de chevet. Il contenait une photo, nous représentant 'Dora et moi, faisant ce qui était censé être un gâteau. Le simple fait que ma tante Androméda a accepté de nous prêter sa cuisine ce jour là était un exploit. Je souris en me souvenant de cet instant de grande complicité avec ma cousine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? me demanda Hermione relevant la tête, m'observant d'un air interrogateur.

- Oh rien, juste cette photo. Un bon souvenir, répondis-je rêveuse.

- Une question que je me pose. Pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée avec nous en première année il y a quatre ans ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Nous avons toute l'après-midi, me souri mon amie.

- Bon très bien, déclarais-je en me relevant pour m'assoir en tailleur. Avec Androméda et Nymphadora, nous avons toujours vécues dans un petit village moldu. A l'âge de trois ans, je suis allée à l'école maternelle. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Les enfants ne font pas attention aux différences. Puis à six ans, j'ai été inscrite à l'école primaire du village voisin. Et c'est là que ça a commencé à devenir très difficile. Parce que les enfants grandissent, ils deviennent méchants, surtout avec ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux. Durant quatre ans, j'ai été exclue, enchainant moqueries sur moqueries, parce que j'étais « bizarre », comme si je venais d'un « autre monde ». Ma tante Androméda me disait sans arrêt qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête à ça, parce que, en effet, je n'étais pas comme eux, j'étais une sorcière. J'étais simplement différente. Alors j'ai essayé, j'ai fais des efforts pour passer au dessus de tout ça. Mais tu sais, quand tu es enfant, et qu'à part ta cousine, tu n'as aucun amis, c'est dur. Et plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais peur. Je ne voulais plus sortir, même pour aller au supermarché. Le simple fait de mettre le pied dehors me terrorisait. Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre, à écouter de la musique, ou à jouer avec mes poupées. Alors un jour, ma tante, qui s'inquiétait, a fait venir le médecin. Quand il a eu fini de m'occulter, il a déclaré que je souffrais de phobie sociale. Alors j'ai eu droit à tous les antidépresseurs possibles et inimaginables, sans effet. Lorsque j'allais à l'école, j'avais toujours aussi peur. Puis ça s'est aggravé. J'ai commencé à faire des malaises, de grosses crises d'angoisses… Un jour je me suis même arrêtée de respirer, parce que Jeanne Hopcrew m'avait jeté un verre d'eau à la figure en déclarant que je n'avais pas ma place dans l'école et que je devais retourner dans mon monde de fous. Et l'école primaire s'est terminée. J'ai reçu une lettre pour Poudlard. Mais j'étais traumatisée et ma tante a trouvé plus sage de renvoyer un courrier au directeur, lui expliquant la situation, et qu'ainsi, il m'était impossible d'intégrer l'école pour le moment. D'ailleurs Dumbledore a été super cool, il a accepté de me garder ma place bien au chaud, pour le jour où je serais enfin prête à lutter contre mes ennemis Serpentariens ! déclarais-je solennellement en m'esclaffant. J'ai alors suivis des cours à domicile durant deux ans. Là mon problème s'est peu à peu estompé, et je retrouvais la joie de vivre. J'ai recommencé à sortir, à m'amuser… bien sur toujours avec la même personne, 'Dora. Pui, quand j'ai été totalement guérie de ma phobie, quand j'osais sortir seule, passer devant les gens en gardant la tête haute, c'est ma tante qui a eu peur. Mon père venait de s'évader d'Azkaban, et le retour de Voldemort était imminent. Alors elle a décidé de me garder un peu plus longtemps à la maison. Jusqu'au jour où Dumbledore est venu me trouver dans ce parc, pour m'annoncer que j'entrais officiellement à Poudlard !

- Et bien ! lâcha Hermione avec les yeux ronds !

Nous passâmes ainsi une bonne partie de la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Rigolant, se taquinant… Vers 17h, mon amie déclara qu'elle rejoignait Ginny, qui devait se sentir délaissée. Je préférai rester là pour me reposer un peu. Je m'assis sur une chaise en bois près de la fenêtre et je scrutais le ciel. Il faisait sombre dehors malgré ce milieu d'après midi. Je frissonnais en pensant à ce qu'il m'attendait durant cette année à venir. J'allais malgré moi être entraînée dans cette guerre qui nous opposait nous, les gens que j'aime et mes amis et eux, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je fus arrachée à mes pensées lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Papa ? Mon rouquin préféré passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je peux entrer ? Je te dérange ? Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non va y entre.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Et je me suis aussi excusé auprès d'Hermione, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Ron, ce serait plutôt à moi de te faire mes excuses, je n'aurais pas dut m'emporter, ma réaction était idiote. Excuse-moi.

Il me sourit, un sourire que je lui rendis avec sincérité. Soudain nous aperçûmes Dumbledore avec Harry à ses côtés qui arrivaient. Le jeune Potter arborait un sourire rayonnant. Hermione allait enfin être rassurée, il n'était rien arrivé à Harry, j'en étais persuadée.

* * *

C'est tout pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! =) PS : Je vous préviens que je pars en vacances dans trois jours, je ne publierais donc pas dans deux semaines, comme j'aurais dû, mais plutard dans le mois d'août =) Bonnes vacances et surtout profitez en ! Biisous !


	5. Chapter 4

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient uniquement à J.K Rowling. Seul le personnage d'Anna est de moi.

Rating : T

Note sur la fic : Anna Black entre à Poudlard durant la 5ème année du trio. Certains points resteront inchangés, contrairerement à d'autres, que je remanierais à ma manière.

*Dans les chapitres précédents* : Après avoir rencontré les Weasley et Miss Granger, Anna fait enfin la connaissance du célèbre Harry Potter, dont Sirius est aussi le parrain. Comment, chacun de leurs côtés, vont-ils réagir ?

Note de l'auteur : alors voici ENFIN le chapitre 4 ! Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à le publier, et je tiens à m'en excuser ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, parce que, rien que pour vous, je l'ai ré écrit =P

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Le Poudlard Express. **

Le soir, à table, le principal sujet de conversation fut Harry, l'audience, et la brillante façon dont Dumbledore l'avait sortit du pétrin. Il nous raconta comment le vieux sorcier l'avait défendu becs et ongles, comment la bataille avait était rude et combien il était soulagé, d'être présent avec nous ce soir là, en tant que jeune sorcier. Pour l'occasion, Molly avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat, de trois mètres de large, et deux de long. Arrivé à la fin du repas, il ne restait de ce gâteau que des miettes, qui d'ailleurs furent ingurgitées par Ron. Après le dîné, je fis une partie d'échec en équipe avec 'Dora, contre papa et Remus. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione aidait Molly à vérifier qu'elle avait bien acheté tous les livres qu'il nous fallait. En effet, la veille, la mère Weasley, accompagnée de Fol' œil et de ma cousine, était partie à la conquête du Chemin de Traverse, célèbre quartier sorcier où l'on trouvait tout ce qui était nécessaire aux sorciers et sorcières, à la recherche des listes de livres qui nous étaient demandées pour Poudlard. Dans ma vie, je n'y avais été que deux fois, la première lorsque j'avais onze ans, il me fallait ma baguette, et de quoi étudier la magie à domicile. Je me souviens avoir trouvé cet endroit féérique. Cet endroit où les sorciers n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher, où ils étaient rois. Puis j'y été retourné à treize ans, pour renouveler un peu mes fournitures. Que de souvenirs qui aujourd'hui me paraissaient bien lointains. Les deux amis d'enfance sortirent de table, les mines renfrognées par la défaite à laquelle ils avaient gouté. Ma cousine et moi avions toujours été douées dans ce domaine là. Après avoir dis bonsoir aux adultes de la maison, je montais me coucher. Harry attendit qu'ils dorment tous, pour venir frapper à ma porte. Elle était la plus éloignée de celle des parents Weasley et papa. Je lui fis signe d'entrer. Il passa le pas de la porte, Ron, puis Hermione, puis Ginny sur ses talons. Je me décalais pour laisser de la place à mes « invités ». Je fus quelque peu gênée quand je vis Hermione, habillée d'un vieux jogging et d'un t-shirt uniforme noir. Je me sentis un peu trop dénudée, avec mon short gris et mon très léger t-shirt violet. Harry, avant d'ouvrir le bal, pris un air grave.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Ron.

- Et bien, au ministère, lorsque j'attendais pour l'audience avec ton père Ron, j'ai aperçus Fudge et Malfoy, expliqua-t-il.

- Drago Malfoy ? demandais-je perplexe.

- Mais non Anna, Lucius Malfoy, son père, me reprit Hermione levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi pense-tu qu'ils étaient là ? intervint Ginny soudain totalement absorbée par la conversation.

- Fudge ça paraît évident… déclarais-je. Mais Lucius…

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, mais qu'il soit là le jour de mon audience, je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence…

- Il devait mijoter quelque chose, renchéris-je. Voldemort doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que nous devons savoir ce qu'il faisait au ministère, reprit Harry.

- Drago Malfoy sait peut être quelque chose ! m'exclamais-je soudain. C'est vrai après tout, il s'agit de son fils.

- Et toi tu es sa cousine, si je ne me trompe pas, lança Ron à la volée.

- Oui justement ! m'emportais-je alors. Imaginez que j'arrive à approcher Drago, que, de fils en aiguilles, j'arrive à tisser des liens avec lui, peut être qu'il se sentira en confiance, et qu'il me confira des infos ! Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer !

- En effet, intervint Hermione la première, et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Ah bon on dit ça ? questionna Ron, jamais entendu…

- Enfin ça se dit, mais pas chez les sorciers…

- Génial ! c'est une très bonne idée, termina Harry.

- Oui mais en attendant nous devrions aller nous coucher, acheva Ron, demain va être un grand jour ! N'est-ce pas Anna ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice. Tous me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, puis je me couchais et m'endormais. La nuit fut moins paisible que les précédentes, meublée d'un cauchemar dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir. Le lendemain Molly vint me réveiller, trop tôt à mon goût mais bon, le Poudlard Express ne pouvait pas m'attendre. Je me préparais en vitesse, mais malgré mon rythme éreinté, tous dans la maison tournaient à 100km/h. J'enfilais vivement mon seul jean qui était à peu près commode, accompagné d'un t-shirt simple noir, sous une chemise à carreaux rouge qui resta ouverte. Je mis le médaillon que ma cousine m'avait offert lors de mes 11ans, lors de mon entrée dans le monde magique, et mes boucles d'oreilles en perles blanches. Je nouais mes cheveux avec un vieil élastique, puis enfin, après une touche de mascara et de crayon, je sortis de ma chambre en sautant au passage dans mes Doc Marteens. Le grand départ était prévu pour dans deux heures, je décidais donc de passer le temps qu'il me restait avec mon père. Après de telles retrouvailles, cette séparation allait être déchirante. Seulement ces derniers jours nous nous étions quelque peu délaissés. Lorsque je descendis dans la cuisine, il était là, à m'attendre, à croire qu'il avait lu mes intentions. Nous nous éclipsâmes dans la pièce de l'arbre généalogique, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nous nous promirent de nous écrire toutes les semaines et de ne rien nous cacher. Les minutes passèrent plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Il était temps d'y aller, de rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Je déposais un baisé sur les joues mal rasées de mon père, puis, embarquant mes bagages, je suivis mes amis à travers le corridor. Je lui fis un dernier signe de main, avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée. Arrivée à la gare, je fus pétrifiée d'y voir autant de monde. J'étais déjà entrée dans une gare, bien sur, mais là ce nombre d'enfants étouffés sous des tas de grosses valises, accompagnés de leurs parents me laissa bouche bée.

- Si tu veux on peut te laisser là, on repasse te prendre en juillet, m'indiqua 'Dora.

- Hum… grommelais-je simplement.

- Bon bah à dans dix mois alors ! s'égaya-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Et mais, ATTENDS ! m'écriais-je en me dépêchant de la rejoindre.

Après avoir traversé presque la gare entière, nous arrivâmes enfin au quai numéro 9 ¾ . Sur le quai, la foule était encore plus impressionnante qu'à l'entrée de King's Cross. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vue autant d'enfants. Certains disaient au revoir à leurs parents, laissant quelques fois couler quelques larmes, d'autre se réjouissaient de retrouver leurs amis, d'autre avaient déjà disparus dans les profondeurs du train, d'autre encore paraissaient paniqués. Après de longs au revoir avec les parents de Ron, je suivis mes amis à l'intérieur de la locomotive, à reculons. Je fus quelque peu bousculée, rien de méchant. Les autres adolescents étaient tellement heureux de retrouver leurs camarades qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention. J'essayais de me persuadée du contraire, mais la plupart de regards étaient rivés sur moi. « C'est qui elle ? Avec Potter », « C'est une nouvelle, mais elle paraît grande pour aller en première année vous ne trouvez pas ? », « C'est peut être la sœur de Miss je-sais-tout… ». Hermione me lança un regard compatissant. J'aurais pus me sentir mieux, elle, elle était surnommée Miss je-sais-tout après tout. Je baissais le regard, afin d'éviter à mes joues de s'empourprer. J'avais le sentiment d'être comme une nouvelle attraction offerte aux élèves en guise de bienvenue. Nous continuâmes notre parcours. Arrivée à la moitié du train, je m'impatientais. Allions-nous enfin trouver un wagon de libre pour que je retrouve un peu d'intimité oui ou non ? Je fus arrachée, car il s'agit du terme exact, à ma réflexion par un violent choc. J'étais entrée en collision avec un inconnu. Mais je retournais vivement, prête à lui sauter à la gorge si il ne s'excusait pas. Je restai figée quand nos regards se croisèrent. Il me toisa des ses iris grises, identiques aux miennes. J'ouvris la bouche, histoire de lui dire d'aller se faire voir à cette espèce d'abruti, mais je ne pus sortir aucun son. Même lui parut troublé. Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous contempler. Le temps parut s'arrêter, il portait un luxueux costume d'un noir sombre, allumé par l'éclat de sa chevelure blonde. Il avait les traits tirés et le teint pâle. Il me lança un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de faire demi-tour, et de continuer sa route, suivi de ses deux lèches bottes.

- Félicitations Anna, tu viens de rentrer dans Drago Malfoy, déclara Hermione en déposant une main sur mon épaule tout en regardant le blondinet s'éloigner.

- Et je suppose que les deux là étaient Grabbe et Goyle, hein ?

- Exactement.

- Je les voyais moins gros, et surtout moins laid. Dans la description que tu m'as faite, tu les as ménagés…

- T'es bête, gloussa-t-elle. Allez viens, Ron nous a trouvé un wagon de libre.

- Super !

- Merci Anna, grâce à toi, Malfoy n'a pas fait attention à nous, me lança Harry.

- Mais de rien, et puis, c'est pas mal pour une première approche vous ne trouvez pas ? demandais-je sur un air ironiquement théâtral.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est tellement débile que d'ici une heure il ne se souviendra même plus t'avoir rentré dedans.

- Oui, espérons-le.

Je levai les yeux pour admirer le wagon du Poudlard Express, que j'avais tant imaginé. Pendant quatre années, à cette même date, je m'étais vue dans ce train, mes valises pleines à craquer. Mais durant quatre années, à cette même date, je commençais à étudier avec ma tante comme professeur. Les minutes commencèrent à filer. Nous avions quitté King's Cross trente minutes auparavant, lorsqu'on frappa à notre wagon. Une demande d'hospitalité. Elle était petite, elle avait des cheveux blonds, sales, et emmêlés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, des sourcils très clairs et des yeux protubérants qui lui donnaient l'air surpris. Je la trouvais rigolote, sûrement parce qu'elle avait collé sa baguette magique sur son oreille droite. Nous l'accueillîmes dans notre compartiment même si Ron semblait quelque peu retissant.

- Hum… voici Lufoca… Luna Lovegood, la présenta Ginny en rompant le silence. Nous sommes de la même année, elle est à Serdaigle.

- Enchantée Luna, la saluais-je. Anna.

- Et euh voici Ron et Harry, déclara Hermione qui semblait déjà connaitre la blonde.

- Le célèbre Harry Potter ? Je t'ai vue dans les journaux, mais tu es plus beau en vrai.

- Ah oui ? oh et bien merci, Luna, c'est très…

- Flatteur ? proposais-je en retenant un fou rire.

- Gentil, choisi-t-il.

- Alors comment se sont passées tes vacances ? lui demanda la rouquine.

- Nous sommes allés une semaine en France avec mon père, à Paris. J'y est vu énormément de jonches ruines. Là-bas, les gens en sont infestés. C'est presque magique. Et j'ai essayé de faire une soupe aux choux, avec du potiron. Mais je n'ai obtenu qu'un bouillon de citrouille…

- On se demande pourquoi, murmura Ron à peine audible.

- Dis-moi Luna, l'interrompis-je. Où est passée ta deuxième chaussure ?

- Et bien enfaite, je soupçonne les nargoles de me l'avoir volée… Mais ils me la rendront, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je n'en doute pas, lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire forcé.

- C'est quoi des nargoles ? murmura Ron à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Pour une fois je n'en ai aucune idée…

Luna regardait en l'air à présent, elle devait sûrement observait des nargoles. Un autre élève fit irruption dans notre compartiment, à croire qu'il y avait une porte ouverte en ma faveur. Il était assez grand, il avait le visage joufflu avec un nez en trompette. Il possédait une petite touffe de cheveux sombre habillé par de grands yeux verts. Il avait de petites dents de lapin trop avancées. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je l'adorais déjà.

- Salut tout le monde ! cria-t-il en entrant dans le wagon.

- Salut Neville, répondirent en cœur mes amis.

- Salut Neville, lui lançais-je accompagnée d'un signe de tête. Anna B… Anna Tonks, lui tends-je la main.

- Oui bon… bonjour, me rendit-il en osant à peine lever les yeux.

Il n'osait me regarder, ou du moins, lorsque nos regards se croisaient et que je lui souriais, ses joues s'empourpraient. Durant une petite heure, Neville nous parla des vacances qu'il avait passées avec sa grand-mère, dans le nord de la France. La France, il faudrait que j'y aille un jour. Après sa timidité quelque peu perdue, Neville me demanda :

- Alors tu vas être en… en première année ?

- Pas exactement, pendant quatre ans j'ai étudié à domicile, donc comme j'ai le même niveau que vous, j'entre en cinquième, expliquais-je.

- Oh, c'est… bien ça, d'être en cinquième année… comme nous.

- Au faite Anna, s'avança Ron, es-tu officiellement une Gryffondor ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, et le rouquin parut gêné. Mais il avait raison, en réalité, je ne savais même pas si je serais dans la même maison que les personnes avec qui j'avais créé de très forts liens. Et si je me retrouvais à Serpentard ? Mon père m'avait dit que seul lui et ma tante avaient étés à Gryffondor. Le reste de ma famille s'était retrouvé à Serpentard, alors…

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je vais certainement devoir passer par le choipeaux magique.

- Je cherche une certaine Anna ? demanda un jeune garçon blond qui ouvrit timidement la porte du wagon.

- Là ! lui répondis-je en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Cette lettre vient d'arriver de Poudlard pour toi, expliqua-t-il en me tendant le morceau de parchemin intact.

- Merci… lui dis-je ne levant pas les yeux de la lettre.

Il partit et je restais seule, face à mes amis qui me regardaient fixement, le regard avide de savoir ce que contenait cette lettre. Délicatement, comme si il s'agissait d'une bombe, je l'ouvris et la lus à haute voix.

« _Chère Anna,_

_Tu dois, à cette heure, te trouvais dans notre somptueux Poudlard Express. Tu dois te poser tant de questions en ce qui concerne ton arrivée à l'école. Notamment, te demandes-tu dans laquelle de nos maisons tu seras reçue ? Gryffondor ? Ou Serpentard ? Le Choipeaux Magique répondra à cette question, Anna. Ainsi, je t'attends dans mon bureau, dès ton arrivée à l'école. Je suis sur que Ron se fera une joie de t'indiquer le chemin. _

_ Cordialement, A. Dumbledore. » _

Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement, au moins, je n'aurais pas à passer devant l'école entière. Mes amis me souriaient tous, Ron le premier, fier de se voir confier une mission dès son entrée à Poudlard. Cependant, Hermione parut soucieuse. Elle m'expliqua alors qu'elle avait peur que je sois envoyée à Serpentard.

- T'inquiète Hermione, la rassurais-je. Je suis amie avec vous, des Gryffondor, et mon père lui-même y a été. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais envoyée dans la fausse au lions.

- Là ce serait plutôt la fausse aux serpents, rectifia Ron.

Je lui fis un léger sourire. En réalité j'étais terrifiée. Histoire de penser à autre chose qu'à ma répartition de maison, je décidai d'aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes. J'essayai difficilement de me frayer un chemin parmi mes amis.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? me demanda Ginny, en interrompant sa conversation avec Luna.

- Marcher un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de rester assise aussi longtemps. Je reviens vite.

Je me hissais hors du wagon, respirant l'air frais qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres du couloir. Très peu d'élèves flânaient là, seulement les quelques uns qui n'avaient pas réussis à trouver de wagon, ou bien qui s'y étaient sentis trop à l'étroit. Je tournais la tête dans les deux sens, afin de savoir de quel côté aller. J'optais pour le côté gauche, là où la population se faisait quasi invisible. Je m'arrêtais quelques minutes, deux, voir trois, pour admirer le paysage au dehors. Je n'étais jamais vraiment sortie de ma petite banlieue londonienne avant, et découvrir autant d'images d'un monde que je ne connaissais pas était exquis. Après avoir traversé une porte coulissante, j'étais totalement seule. Je sentis un froid glaciale traverser le compartiment. Plus aucun n'élèves ne s'aventuraient jusque là, et pour cause, je me trouvais dans le compartiment que les Serpentard s'étaient approprié au fil des années. J'apercevais derrière la bai vitrée qui me faisait face, des dizaines d'uniformes aux couleurs d'argent et de vert. « Génial, la fausse aux serpents… » Pensais-je. Certain m'avait remarquée, d'autre non. A contre cœur, je décidais de m'y aventurer, pour ne pas passer pour une idiote. J'avais repéré au bout du grand compartiment, une petite porte qui débouchait sur ce que je nommerais, faute de vocabulaire, une esplanade, au bout du train. Passant le pas de la bai, j'avançai vers la porte, la tête haute. Tous me dévisagèrent, me lançant au passage des regards dédaigneux. Certains se raclèrent la gorge. Même Malfoy arrêta le récit de ses vacances pour me scruter de haut en bas, une grimace sur le visage. Je mis peu de temps à atteindre l'issue, mais ce lapse de temps me parut une éternité. Arrivée au grand air, je pris une profonde respiration. A cause de la vitesse du train, le vent me fouettait les joues. Je les sentis rougir et puis mon nez coula. « Glamour… » Me lançais-je à moi-même en reniflant. Après quelques brèves minutes seule, j'entendis la porte grincer et je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Le blondinet vint s'appuyer à la rambarde près de moi. Il me fixa froidement puis commença :

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- On dirait bien que je vais à Poudlard, répondis-je sur un air de défis.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, j'avais compris. Je voulais dire, que viens-tu faire ici, chez les Serpentard ?

- Désolé je n'ai pas vu le panneau indiquant « Serpentard uniquement ».

- Alors écoute moi bien, la nouvelle, qui que tu sois, tu vas aller te dégourdir les jambes du côté des Gryffondor. Et dis à Potter et Weasmoche de bien se préparer pour cette année, m'indiqua-t-il en jetant un regard vers la porte comme pour m'inviter à déguerpir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je le fusillais du regard puis fis demi-tour. Je regagnais la porte coulissante sans aucun regard en arrière. Tout bien réfléchis, le rapprochement avec Malfoy n'allait pas être aussi simple.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient unniquement à J.K Rowling. Seul le personnage d'Anna est de moi.

Rating : T

Note sur la fic : Anna Black entre à Poudlard durant la 5ème année du trio. Certains points resterons inchangés, contrairement à d'autres, que je remanierais à ma manière.

*Dans les chapitres précédents* : Après un été riche en émotions, Anna a enfin put découvrir le célèbre Poudlard Express, auquel elle avait tant rêvé. Après plusieurs heures, elle et ses amis arrivent à destination : Poudlard.

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 5, avec énormément de retard. Je suis sincèrement désolé, avec la rentrée et le travail, je pensais pouvoir gérer mon temps, mais enfaite non. Cela explique que je n'ai pus publié avant. Malgré tout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Poudlard. **

Lorsque nous descendîmes du train, nous marchâmes jusqu'aux diligences. J'en profitai pour raconter à mes amis mes échanges corsés avec Malfoy.

- Les choses se compliquent alors… déclara Hermione. Mais comment a-t-il pu savoir que tu étais avec nous ?

- Un de ses chiens gardes lui aura dit, tout simplement, me résignais-je.

- Génial, j'adore les chiens ! intervint Luna réapparaissant soudain.

Nous changeâmes alors de sujet, quand Neville nous rejoignit à son tour. Nous montâmes dans nos moyens de locomotion qui nous amenèrent au château. Luna, tout comme moi, paraissait émerveillée à mesure que notre futur habitat se rapprochait. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. « Je dois rêver » pensais-je en moi-même. Poudlard était totalement magique, les hautes tours que l'on pouvait apercevoir donnaient le sentiment de vous écraser, de grandes murailles sillonnaient les alentours, un grand lac se dessinait, reflétant cette nuit de pleine lune. C'est alors que j'eu une pensée pour Lupin, ce brave homme. Je pensais aussi à ma tante, qui avait dû dîner seule à sa table, les yeux baignant de larmes. Je sentis un accès de tristesse monter en moi.

- Tout va bien Ana ? s'empressa de demander Ron.

- Oui c'est juste que… C'est génial ! Je ne voyais pas Poudlard comme ça ! C'est incroyable !

- Attends de voir l'intérieure du château alors, intervint Ginny.

- J'ai surtout hâte de voir la Grande Salle, expliquais-je. 'Dora m'en a tellement parlée.

- Oui enfin, ça, ça sera pour plus tard, avant tu dois passer par le bureau du Grand Marabout ! me rappela Ron.

- Voyons Ronald un peu de respect ! Imagine qu'il t'entende ! se réveilla soudain Hermione.

- Comme si il pouvait m'entendre d'ici, marmonna le rouquin.

Mon amie lui lança un regard noir, avant de m'expliquer les règles à savoir sur Poudlard. La forêt interdite était généralement interdite aux élèves. « Super, c'est qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de trucs intéressants ! » me dis-je toute excitée. Aucun élève n'était autorisé à sortir des dortoirs la nuit.

- Ca veut dire, aucunes balades nocturnes ? demandais-je choquée.

Miss Granger me toisa du regard. Bien sur que non, aucune balade nocturne. Je passais le reste du chemin à écouter minutieusement la leçon de mon amie, tout en m'émerveillant à la vue de l'école. Les diligences s'arrêtèrent enfin. Je mis quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il fallait en descendre. Une espèce de vieillard se trouvait près des grilles qui menaient dans l'enceinte du château. Il possédait de grands yeux globuleux et épais, habillés d'une tignasse grisonnante et grasse, mal coiffée.

- Si mademoiselle veut avancer pour ne pas bloquer le passage, m'aborda-t-il d'une voix sifflante, entre deux souffles.

Sans dire un mot, mais continuant à l'observer, je continuais mon chemin en suivant mes amis. Enfin, après quelques minutes de marche à travers les bords du parc, nous atteignîmes la Grande Porte. Je restais bouche bée. Je ne trouvais aucun mot pour décrire ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Magique ? Magnifique ? Merveilleux ? Déjà dis. Un brouhaha s'animait dans le château, de nombreux élèves s'engouffraient par les portes, hurlant leur joie de retrouver Poudlard. Ron m'attira vers lui, m'évitant au passage d'entrer une nouvelle fois en collision avec un jeune garçon. Je lui fis un aimable sourire pour le remercier.

- Je crois que nous devrions monter Ana… me dit-il tout bas.

- Monter ? Mais euh Ron pour quoi faire ? questionnais-je instinctivement.

- Pour voir Dumbledore quoi d'autre ?

- Ah oui ! J'allais oublier le choipeaux magique ! Allons-y ! m'encourageais-je en passant la porte.

J'ouvris grands les yeux en traversant les couloirs, voulant mémoriser tous les petits détails, même les plus infimes. J'avais totalement oublié cet accès de tristesse, pour laisser place à l'excitation. J'aurais voulu sautiller sur place, hurlant ma joie à quiconque voudrait bien m'écouter. Nous arrivâmes face à la statue d'un aigle, qui semblait dissimuler un étroit escalier. Il nous épiait avec son air de vorace, prêt à nous sauter à la gorge. Je frissonnais.

- C'est ici ? demandais-je à mon ami.

- Oui mais nous n'avons pas eu de mot de passe, donc j'aurais pensé que Dumbledore nous attendait.

- Parce qu'il a un mot de passe pour son bureau ? C'est dingue !

- Tous les directeurs d'écoles en ont, non ?

- Pas mon directeur de collège en tout cas.

L'aigle grinça, puis il fit volte face. Les escaliers se mirent à bouger, laissant la place au vieux mage. Il me sourit gracieusement puis, d'un signe de main, sans rien dire, il nous invita, Ron et moi, à le suivre. Nous arrivâmes dans un bureau très ancien, mais aussi très luxueux. Un petit oiseau poussa un cri de bienvenue. J'aurais voulu le lui rendre, mais je n'osais bouger. Le directeur s'installa derrière son bureau face à nous, nous invitant à nous assoir.

- Anna, j'imagine que tu as plaisir à te voir enfin dans l'enceinte de l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument professeur ! J'avais tellement hâte ! m'emportais-je soudain sous tension.

- Comment s'est passé le voyage ? Tu as fais la rencontre d'autres élèves ?

- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondis-je en pensant à Drago.

- Très bien, j'en suis fort aise. Comment vas-tu Ronald, Molly se porte bien ?

- Très… très bien, balbutia-t-il.

- Dans ce cas c'est parfait ! parut-il satisfait. Ana, je sais que l'attente doit se faire longue, alors nous allons tout de suite passer à la répartition. Ne bouge pas, je vais placer le choipeaux magique sur ta tête.

Je répondis d'un signe de tête, les mains moites, les yeux mouillés, les jambes tremblantes. Il plaça sur ma tête un vieux chapeau rapiécé, qui ne ressemblait à rien. Ah l'instant où il fut posé, il laissa échapper une exclamation qui résonna dans ma tête. Dumbledore et Ron ne parurent pas s'en rendre compte :

« Incroyable ! La fille de Sirius Black ici, à Poudlard ! Le choix va être compliqué. Cela me rappelle le jeune Potter, Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Nous avons là une jeune fille très forte, capable de se sortir des plus rudes situations. Ne dit-on pas que le courage est héréditaire ? Tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver tes amis n'est-ce pas ? Ton père était très rusé, remerci le ! Seulement, je vois, tout enfouie, une très forte ambition. Et quelle détermination à accomplir de grandes choses ! Serpentard t'amènerait là où tu le désire, grâce aux valeurs de cette maison, tu tiendrais de l'or dans tes mains. Mais comment pourrais-je priver Gryffondor d'une telle personnalité ? Hum Hum… Je dois dire que tu me mets dans l'embarras… Mais, tout bien réfléchis, ce sera… Gryffondor ! » Hurla-t-il ce dernier mot de façon à tenir informé le vieux directeur.

Je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement. Ron se leva brusquement de sa chaise, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Même Dumbledore parut soulagé. Il alla reposer le choipeaux à sa place. Après de nombreuses félicitations, il nous conseilla, de rejoindre nos amis dans la Grande Salle, après avoir enfilé nos robes de sorciers. Du moins pour mon cas. Avec l'événement du Poudlard Express, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me changer. Ron m'accompagna jusqu'aux dortoirs des Gryffondor, où nos valises avaient toutes été déposées.

- C'est super ! Hermione va être tellement contente ! C'est vrai, si tu avais été envoyée à Serpentard, tu aurais certainement dû faire un choix entre eux, et nous.

- Et quel choix difficile ! ironisais-je en pouffant.

Il redescendit rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Puis, profitant de cette solitude soudaine, je me familiarisais avec mon nouveau chez moi. Le rouge et l'or habillaient la salle commune et les dortoirs, leurs donnant un air doux et chaleureux. Dans le dortoir des filles, je mis un certain temps à retrouver mon lit. J'avais {déjà !} été placée à côté de celui d'Hermione. Mes valises se trouvaient près de la petite table de chevet de bois, sur laquelle reposait une bougie blanche allumée. « Que homme ce Dumbledore ! » songeais-je. En vitesse, je passais ma robe et me détachais les cheveux. Après un dernier coup de brosse, je m'éclipsais laissant dans ma valise un véritable bazar. Lorsque j'entrais dans la Grande Salle, tous sans exception me scrutaient, mes amis rayonnant. La pièce était immense, quatre longues tables déjà assaillis par les élèves s'y logeaient. Au fond, une grande estrade réservée aux professeurs dominait. Je reconnus Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion. Il me toisa d'un air sévère. « Quel sale type ! ». Le directeur se trouvait au centre de tous ces collègues, comme pour affirmer son haut rang. A la place d'un plafond, un ciel étoilé, éclairé d'une centaine de bougies flottait dans les airs. Le brouhaha qui s'était installé à mon entrée se dissipa lorsque Dumbledore se leva, pour son discours annuel. Je n'eu pas le bon sens de bouger, par peur de paraitre impolie. Comme j'étais toujours plantée là, il me sourit, puis d'un bref signe de la main, il m'invita à rejoindre mes camarades à la table des Gryffondor. Je pris une profonde inspiration, prête à m'engager, fière, la tête haute. Lorsque je fis un pas, les choses se bousculèrent. Je me pris les pieds dans ma robe trop longue de cinq bon centimètres, puis, je trébuchai, m'étalant sur le sol de marbre froid, cette chute accompagnée d'un cri féroce. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité, passée à terre, je me relevai, l'air de rien. Pourtant, je savais pertinemment que tous retenaient un fou rire. Un petit blond boursoufflé gloussa lorsque je passais près de lui. Il devint écarlate lorsque je le fusillai du regard. Je m'assis, les joues d'un rouge sang, près de mes amis. Hermione me lança un regard compatissant. Pour reporter l'attention sur lui, Dumbledore se racla la gorge. A cet instant précis, j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qu'il a faite pour moi.

- Allons, allons, je vous pris, commença-t-il. En tout premier lieux, j'aimerais m'adresser à nos chers élèves de Gryffondor. Comme vous avez pus le constater à l'instant, une nouvelle élève vous a rejoins. Le choipeaux magique a tranché, elle est une véritable Gryffondor. Ainsi, j'aimerais que tous, vous l'aidiez à s'intégrer au plus vite, tout ça dans la bonne humeur, il me fit un clin d'œil, et soudain, je sus que finalement, il aurait mieux fallu que je reste à terre. Très bien, maintenant, comme chaque année, je vais laisser la place au professeur McGonagall pour la répartition de premières années.

La répartition des premiers années se passa rapidement et sans aucun accros. Je remerciais le ciel de n'avoir pas eu à passer devant tous ces adolescents que je ne connaissais pas. Le vieux directeur, après que le professeur McGonagall se fut assise, se releva, attirant une nouvelle fois, toute l'attention.

- Vous voilà désormais tous répartis. L'année peut donc commencer ! Seulement, elle ne peut commencer sans le discours annuel. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous rappeler le règlement intérieur…

Durant la fin du repas, je sentis Malfoy me toiser du regard. Nos iris se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois, il détournait les yeux, à croire que je lui faisais peur. Lorsque nos penses semblèrent sur le point d'exploser, nous décidâmes de monter dans la salle commune. Mes amis eurent la présence d'esprit de ne pas lancer le sujet de ma majestueuse chute sur la table. Dieu merci. La salle commune de Gryffondor était pleine à craquer, mes camarades s'interpellant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, se parlant tous entre eux, s'éclaffant… J'aimais cet esprit de camaraderie ! Même si je n'en faisais pas encore vraiment partie. Harry était déjà monté se coucher, l'air perturbé, sous prétexte d'être fatigué. Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent pour retrouver les autres, me laissant seule, à l'entrée de la salle commune. Le rouquin revint vers moi, accompagné d'un grand garçon noir, et d'un plus petit.

- Salut ! commença le grand, je suis Dean, Dean Thomas ! C'est super que tu sois ici, avec nous !

- Oui je contente, continuais-je.

- Moi c'est Seamus, Finnigan. Mon père est un moldu, ma mère une sorcière, c'est important à savoir ! se présenta-t-il.

- On s'en fou Seam' de ça ! lui lança Dean.

- Qui sait peut être qu'un jour ça me servira ! rétorquais-je, en souriant. Désolé les garçons mais je pense que je vais monter pour prendre mes marques, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Anna, me répondirent en cœur les trois garçons.

Je me hissais difficilement à travers les hordes de groupes d'élèves qui s'étalaient partout dans la pièce. Après avoir traversé l'escalier en vitesse, j'ouvris délicatement la porte du dortoir des filles. Mon amie m'attendait sagement sur son lit, à côté du mien, un livre à la main. « Enfin je commençais à croire que tu t'étais perdue » m'envoya-t-elle à la volée lorsque je me laissais tomber sur mon matelas. Elle me présenta à quelques filles comme Romilda Vane, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Après deux bonnes heures à nous raconter nos vacances, nous éteignîmes les lumières. Lorsqu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, quand j'entendais mon amie ronfler à côté, je ne dormais pas, je me demandais ce que je risquais à aller visiter le château à cette heure aussi tardive. Sautant hors du lit, j'enfilai un gros sweat à capuche gris et une paire de grosses bottines, puis je m'éclipsais hors du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, j'aperçu la tignasse rousse de Ron sur le canapé. Il s'y était endormi. Il semblait frissonner, je le couvris alors d'une couverture bleu azure qui était posée près de la cheminée. Puis je m'attardais. Il était incroyablement beau, il semblait si inoffensif, il paraissait être un ange. Prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas le réveiller, je sortis de la pièce lentement. Les couloirs du château étaient glacials et humide, et je sentis mon nez couler. « Lumos » murmurais-je pour m'éclairer. Les tableaux tous endormis ne réagirent pas. Je marchais sans but dans ces couloirs tristes et froids. Je contemplais les alentours, m'émerveillant un peu plus à chaque découverte. Je fus soudainement arrachée à ma contemplation car on venait, une nouvelle fois, de me rentrer dedans. Je me relevais, et avant même que j'eus le temps de voir qui était mon interlocuteur, j'encaissais un reproche :

- Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marche bon sang ? Je commence à croire que te rentrer dedans est une habitude !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire Malfoy ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus je te ferais dire ! C'est donc à TOI de regarder où tu mets les pieds. Et puis je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je me promène voilà tout, et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier devant TOI ! Et qu'est-ce que TU fiches ici ?

- Oh, Oh, mais permets-moi de te rappeler, mon cher Drago, que nous sommes dans l'aile des Gryffondor, or, tu es un foutu Serpentard, tu n'as donc rien à faire là. Donc maintenant fais demi tour et retourne t'occuper de tes clébards !

- Espèce de sale petite…

- Dégage Malfoy ou je…

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? interrompit la voix rauque de Severus Rogue apparut de nulle part. Et que font deux élèves de maisons différentes dehors à une telle heure ?

- Et bien je disais justement à Malfoy qu'il devrait retourner là d'où il venait…

- Bien mais cela n'explique pas ce que vous, vous faisiez dans les couloirs, Miss Catastrophe.

- Je suis sortie à cause d'une vilain insomnie, et Malfoy m'est rentré dedans, encore… insistais-je sur le dernier mot.

- Je venais vous trouver professeur pour vous prévenir qu'une bagarre risquait d'éclater dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Tu as bien fait Drago, nous allons arranger ça de suite, quand à vous, Anna, regagnez votre lit, je parlerais de cet incident au professeur McGonagall demain.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils tournèrent les paroles et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule. Avant de tourner à l'angle du mur, Malfoy me lança un sourire mesquin, telle une personne ayant gagnait une première bataille. Mon rapprochement avec mon cousin était encore plus mal parti que ce que je pensais. Il me fallait absolument trouver une solution pour gagner sa confiance. Je réfléchissais tellement que je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'étais arrivée devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sur le canapé, Ron dormait toujours comme un bébé. J'aurais apprécié me blottir contre lui, et m'endormir dans ses bras. Mais je me contentais de monter dans les dortoirs pour regagner mon lit. Toutes mes camarades dormaient à point fermé. La nuit fut de très courte durée, il était déjà l'heure de se lever pour cette première journée de cours. Après nous être préparées, avec Hermione, nous rejoignîmes les autres dans la grande salle, pour un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom. De toute mon existence, jamais je n'avais vue autant de nourritures. Cela m'ouvrit l'appétit et me rendit d'excellente humeur. J'observais Ron engloutir ses tartines et Hermione le sermonner. Je vis le regard d'Harry s'attardait sur Cho Chang, une jeune fille de Serdaigle. Avant qu'il soit tué par Voldemort, Cédric Diggory était son petit ami. Elle sourit à Harry qui le lui rendit, l'air totalement gaga. Ginny, qui avait elle aussi assister à cette scène farfelue fusilla Cho de son regard plein de rage et de haine. Harry en pinçait-il pour Cho alors que Ginny elle en pinçait pour lui ? Trop de question pour moi. Comment une fille comme moi, insociable, pouvait-elle se poser de telles questions, rien qu'en observant autours d'elle ? La cloche qui annonçait aux élèves qu'ils devaient se rendre en classe sonna. Nous avions cours de métamorphose, un des cours que j'attendais le plus. Seulement, je redoutais quelque peu cette première heure. Rogue avait certainement déjà parlait à McGonagall. Elle me sourit agréablement lorsque j'entrais dans la salle pour aller m'assoir près d'Hermione. J'en conclus donc que Rogue n'avait rien dit. L'heure passa à une vitesse folle, et la cloche retentit de nouveau. Nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre les cachots pour le tout premier cours de potion. Lorsque je m'assis, mon professeur me lança un regard noir, que je m'empressais de lui rendre. Mon cousin, quand à lui, se contenta de m'envoyer quelques sourires moqueurs, comme, j'en déduis, à son habitude.

- Alors que c'est-il passait hier avec Malfoy ? me murmura Hermione dans le coin de l'oreille.

- Pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas réussis à savoir ce qu'il faisait du côté des Gryffondor, en plus Rogue s'est pointé, il n'a rien dit à Malfoy , par contre moi il…

- Miss BLACK ! Continuez de bavarder ainsi durant mes cours et je vous recale d'avance pour vos BUSES ! s'écria ce dernier à travers la classe.

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur moi. Le nom de Black retentait encore dans mes oreilles. Comme tous comme mes camarades de classe, j'étais ahurie. J'avais toujours pensé que j'avais été inscrite sous le nom de Tonks. Après un lourd silence imposant, un brouhaha s'éleva. « Black comme Sirius Black ? », « Elle est de sa famille ? », « Oh mon dieu ça doit être sa fille ! », « Drago c'est ta cousine ? ». Les questions volèrent à travers la salle, chacun interrogeant son voisin. Drago me fixait, décontenancé. Je ne pouvais déchiffrer l'expression qu'avaient ses yeux. Haine ? Colère ? Joie ? Certainement pas. En l'espace de quelques secondes Rogue réussit à rétablir l'ordre. Il devait savourer sa première victoire, il me détestait, tout comme il détestait mon père et celui d'Harry. Et tout comme mon ami, j'allais en faire les frais. Le cours fut interminable, j'eu le sentiment d'avoir passé une éternité dans cette sale hideuse, à préparer des potions nauséabondes et à encaisser les regards trépident de mes camarades. La nouvelle ne fut pas longue à être rependue, à peine j'étais dehors que déjà on se retournait sur mon passage, me montrant du doigt. J'étais le nouveau sujet de conversation de ces jeunes gens. Je filais en vitesse à mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal, accompagnée de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Cette, Dolores Ombrage enseignait cette matière. C'était une petite femme dodue, habillée de rose de la tête au pied, lançant de temps à autre quelques raclements de gorges narquois. Elle avait été présente à l'audience d'Harry, et elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à revenir à Poudlard. Cependant, elle avait échoué, ce qu'il l'amènerait surement à le saquer cette année. Après nous avoir fait un discours sur les BUSES, Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, elle nous distribua des livres « conformes » au programme élaboré par le ministère de la magie. Autant dire que ces bouquin ne nous seraient d'aucune utilité, il n'y avait aucun sortilège de défense, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione :

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais il n'y a aucun sortilège de défense.

- Mais très chère, pourquoi apprendre ces sorts ? répondit Ombrage de sa voix fleurette.

- Peut être nous défendre si quelqu'un nous attaque, intervins-je piquée à vif par cette réflexion idiote.

- Mais personne ne va vous attaquer Miss Black...

- Et que faites vous des mangemorts ? lui répliquais-je.

- Et de Voldemort ? s'invita Harry.

Un froid glacial s'installa dans la salle.

- Très bien, reprit Ombrage, on vous a raconté qu'un puissant mage noir était de retour, mais cela est T-O-T-A-L-E-M-E-N-T faux !

- Nan c'est vraie je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai combattu ! s'écria Harry.

- Une RETENUE M. POTTER !

- Alors selon vous Cédric Diggory est mort de son plein grès ? cracha-t-il au professeur alors qu'elle était de dos.

- La mort de Cédric Diggory était un tragique accident ! hurla-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

- Non c'est faux ! Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez !

- Cela suffit M. POTTER ! Dîtes un mot de plus, et je vous fais exclure de ce château définitivement !

- Mais…

- Harry la-ferme ! lançais-je à mon ami les dents serrées.

Je lui fis de grands yeux ronds, puis il se calma. Il s'en sortit avec deux heures de retenue. Seulement, si Ombrage refusait de nous apprendre à nous défendre, alors il nous faudrait nous débrouiller par nous même. Le cours poursuivit dans une ambiance électrique. C'est alors que je reçus un morceau de parchemin plié. **« Il me semble que nous devrions parler, rejoins moi après le dîné sous la grande horloge, D.M »**. Je fus très étonnée mais j'acceptais : **« Je le pense aussi, ce soir, sous la grande horloge, A.B »**. Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle. Je m'assoupis durant le cours de divination, le dernier de la journée. Cela dit, j'avais une excuse. Sibylle Trelawney n'était pas des plus captivantes. C'était une petite femme très mince aux yeux cachés derrière de grosses lunettes. Un peu bizarre certes mais très aimable. Après le cours de divination je confiais à Harry, Ron et Hermione que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Drago. Nous étions tous d'accord, il fallait que je mette Drago Malfoy dans ma poche ce soir, sinon ce serait trop tard. Après le dîné, auquel Malfoy resta peu de temps, j'entendis Ron raconter à Harry qu'une personne mystère lui avait mit une couverture sur le corps la veille, alors qu'il s'était assoupi. Apparemment, ne pas savoir qui était cette personne le frustrait. Mais je gardais tout de même l'identité de la mystérieuse pour moi. L'heure était venue pour moi de laisser mes amis pour rallier la Grande Horloge. Lorsque j'arrivais, avec cinq minutes de retard, j'aperçus une tignasse blonde en costume. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et je m'avançais vers lui.

* * *

Alors alors, j'espère que ce chapitre ci vous a plus et que vous attendez avec impatience le prochain =P Comme je ne sais pas comme je vais avancer, je ne prévois pas de date précise pour le chapitre 6. Mais je ferais en sorte de le publier au plus vite ! Bisous !


	7. Chapter 6

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient uniquement à K.K Rowling. Seul le personnage d'Anna est de moi.

Rating : T

Note sur la fic : Anna Black entre à Poudlard durant la 5ème année du trio. Certains points resteront inchangés, contrairement à d'autre que je remanierais à ma manière.

*Dans les chapitres précédents* : Anna est enfin arrivée à Poudlard, où elle commence une toute nouvelle vie. Quand, faute au professeur Rogue, toute l'école apprend qu'elle est la fille du célèbre criminel Sirius Black, elle se découvre un cousin, Drago Malfoy. Ainsi, elle obtient un rendez vous "secret" avec lui.

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 6 (avec beaucoup de retard encore ^^'). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il vous donnera envie d'avoir la suite :).

* * *

Ch 6 – Quand certaines personnes se rapprochent.

Je m'avançais vers Malfoy d'une démarche mal assurée. Je ne savais comment entreprendre la conversation. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette pétasse blonde soit mon cousin ! » m'exclamais-je pour moi-même. « Il aurait pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? En plus il est blond platine ! Oh l'enfer ! » Pleurais-je sur mon sort. Je pris une profonde inspiration, lui tapotai l'épaule en me raclant la gorge.

- La ponctualité tu ne connais pas ? me piqua le blondinet.

- Désolé, apparemment ça ne doit pas être un truc de famille, répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Belle répartie, trouva-t-il à répondre.

- Merci. Sinon quoi de neuf ? demandais-je hésitante.

- « Sinon quoi de neuf ? » c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?

- Oui. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? « Hé salut cousin ! Désolé je suis à la bourre, j'étais avec tes supers amis de Gryffondor ! ». Si t'as quelque chose de mieux à proposer je t'écoute.

- Non, mais pour quelqu'un qui semble avoir une grande gueule, je m'attendais à un petit discours digne de ce nom… me lança-t-il de travers.

- Non, les discours ce n'est pas mon truc, je suis plutôt coup de gueule. Par contre toi, tu dois être du genre bien chiant…

Il me toisa du regard. Apparemment, mon cousin, blonde platine n'appréciait guère les critiques. Super, en plus d'être une blondinette, il possédait un égo surdimensionné. Je décidais d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, ne sachant comment m'y prendre pour tourner autours du pot.

- En réalité, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir à tout ça, déclarais-je en m'asseyant par terre.

- Tout ça quoi ? me demanda-t-il en me rejoignant.

- Bien, il y encore deux mois de ça, je n'avais pour famille qu'une cousine et une tante. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve avec un père, des amis, une grande famille et un cousin qui se trouve être l'ennemi juré de mes amis.

- Attends tu ne connaissais pas ton père ? Je veux dire, tu ne savais pas que tu étais la fille de Sirius Black avant ? Même quand il était à Azkaban ?

- Non. Et puis tu sais, il était innocent…

- Ouais, peu importe, trancha-t-il. Comment ça se fait ? Et ta mère ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais connue. Et personne ne sait ce qu'elle est advenue. Et puis quand j'étais petite et que je posais des questions, on faisait en sorte de changer de sujet. Alors j'ai finis par comprendre que leur silence était peut être mieux pour moi, que ça ferait trop mal de savoir….

- Ca parait… dingue…

- Ouais ça l'est. Et toi ?

La discussion avec Malfoy allait naturellement, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Comme si nous n'étions pas des rivaux. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais avoir une entière confiance en lui. Bien sûr, je ne devais pas oublier les raisons qui m'amenaient à me rapprocher de mon cousin. Seulement je me sentais bien, et j'appréciais parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron, Harry ou Hermione. Les gens disaient que Drago Malfoy était un véritable serpent, mais peut être que finalement, les gens ne le connaissaient tout simplement pas… Peut être.

- Et bien chez moi c'est comme qui dirait… compliqué.

- Compliqué ? Genre compliqué comme moi, ou compliqué autrement ?

- Compliqué autrement, sourit-il. Je ne sais pas grand-chose des Black. Mon père a toujours interdit à ma mère de me parler de sa famille à elle. Les Malfoy valent beaucoup mieux d'après lui.

- C'est ce que tu pense ?

- Quoi ?

- Oui, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, de ne rien savoir sur les Black, ça fait pourtant partie de toi. Même si je suis de loin la meilleure personne pour te faire des reproches à ce niveau là.

- Ce n'est pas… J'ai toujours vécu comme ça, alors pourquoi changé aujourd'hui ?

- Peut être parce que… tu t'es découvert une cousine de ce côté-là. A ta place, ça aurait éveillé ma curiosité.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai envoyé un hibou à ma mère. Pour lui parler de toi. La fille de Sirius Black.

- Waouh, Drago Malfoy l'enfant paumé veut en savoir plus sur sa famille, dingue.

- Nan pas du tout, t'es givrée ! C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir moi. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu l'entache.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, renchéris-je, moi j'ai une réputation à me faire, alors je ne tiens pas à ce que tu foutes tout en l'air, lui souriais-je.

- Et d'ailleurs, comme ça se fait ?

- De quoi ?

- Que tu n'es intégrée l'école que maintenant.

- Oh et bien enfaite c'est une très longue histoire…

- Ouais et on n'a pas tout notre temps c'est ça ?

- Exactement, esquissais-je un sourire. Mais si un jour t'as deux minutes alors peut être que tu pourras percer le mystère.

Il me répondit par un signe de tête. Puis il regarda l'heure sur la Grande Horloge et poussa un soupir. Oh, oh, l'heure de se dire bonne nuit. Je n'avais pourtant pas envie de le quitter, j'aurais pus rester toute la nuit à parler avec cet affreuse pétasse blonde, comme je l'appelais mentalement.

- Hum tu sais, commençais-je avant qu'il se décide à se lever, je suis contente qu'on est pu bavarder comme deux personnes civilisées.

- Oh non s'il te plait Anna…

- Oui ?

- Je le suis, c'est une évidence, mais toi tu n'as rien d'une personne civilisée, regarde l'état de ton jean !

- Je jetai un œil à mon jean troué de part et d'autre, mais en bon état pour autant. Je lançai un haussement de sourcil vers mon cousin, lui faisant disparaitre son petit sourire en coin.

- Mon jean est super, ne critique pas mon jean Malfoy, personne ne critique mes jeans, rétorquais-je sur un ton faussement coléreux.

- N'empêche que… Jamais je n'oserais porter un de ces trucs là…

- Drago Malfoy, manquer de respect à mes jeans pourrait être la dernière chose que tu ferais alors je te conseil de réfléchir à ce que tu dis sur eux, le menaçais-je en souriant. Nan c'est cool, tu n'es pas aussi venimeux que le disent les autres….

- Les autres ? Tu parles de Potter et compagnie. Et bien, sois gentille, et garde ça pour toi, j'ai…

- Je sais, tu as une réputation de méchant garçon à tenir, répétais-je mécaniquement. Je tiendrais ma langue, si tu promets de ne plus jamais dire de mal de mes jeans…

-Ok, promis.

- Cool, on est d'accord alors. Je crois qu'on devrait penser à rentrer, Rogue m'a dans le collimateur, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me trouve dans les couloirs, déclarais-je en me levant.

- Oh ouais, à bientôt…

- Hum… Bonne nuit Drago, terminais-je en tournant les talons et en laissant mon cousin seul avec ses pensées.

Je mis dix bonnes minutes à rejoindre le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui donnait accès à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Mot de passe s'il vous plait, me demanda-t-elle de sa voix de chanteuse d'opéra.

- Fortuna Major, répondis-je d'un ton ennuyé.

- Allons, allons, plus joyeusement je vous pris !

- Fortuna Major ! J'aimerais juste entrer !

- Bon très bien, se résolut-elle renfrognée.

« Merci » marmonnais-je entre mes dents en passant la porte. Une bonne partie de mes camarades étaient déjà dans les dortoirs, il ne restait personne à l'exception de mes amis. Je m'affalai sur le canapé entre Ron et Harry qui me regardèrent les yeux avides. Neville détourna les siens lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Son teint avait prit un couleur rougeâtre, certainement à cause du feu de cheminé… Hermione quant à elle, ne daigna lever les yeux de son bouquin que lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche :

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il a été odieux hein ? s'empressa d'ajouter Ron.

- Il s'est douté de quelque chose ? rajouta Hermione.

- De quoi parlent-ils ? s'interrogea Neville.

- Anna avait un rendez vous avec Malfoy, expliqua Hermione sur un ton très sérieux.

- Mais je croyais que vous étiez cousin, sortit Neville me regardant avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Oui c'est le cas. Mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant Neville. J'essaie de me rapprocher de Malfoy pour obtenir des infos sur les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Il sait peut être quelque chose, et pour savoir, il faut qu'il ait confiance en l'un d'entre nous, en l'occurrence moi.

- Oui d'accord, mais comment ça s'est passé ? s'impatienta Harry.

- Et bien, il a été… froid, mesquin et insupportable ! mentis-je. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se méfit de moi. J'ai simplement sortis que je souhaitais me rapprocher de ma famille, et apparemment il a marché.

- Et il n'a rien dit ? me bouscula Ron.

- En ce qui concerne ses copains masqués ? Non rien du tout. En même temps c'est compréhensible…

- Ah euh oui… exacte, m'approuva le rouquin.

- Très bien ! C'est une bonne chose de faite ! Merci Anna c'est super ! me remercia Harry.

Je lui répondis par un simple sourire forcé. Voyant Hermione se replonger dans son livre de métamorphose, je repensais au professeur McGonagall. Il était évident que Rogue n'avait rien dit sur l'incident de la vieille. Cela semblait être anodin, mais il fallait que je sache la raison de son silence. A cette heure, il devait préparer ses cours du lendemain dans sa salle de classe. Je me levai d'un coup, portée par mon envie de savoir. Mes amis parurent surpris, même Hermione ferma son livre. Ron lui cessa de s'en prendre à ce malheureux choco-grenouille.

- Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Ne m'attendez pas pour vous coucher. A toute, lançais-je.

Sans attendre de réponses ou de questions je me faufilais hors de la salle commune et galopai jusqu'aux cachots. Les couloirs étaient devenus plus froids, plus triste. La lueur des quelques torches me permettaient d'y voir clair. Je m'enfonçais dans les escaliers, pour atteindre la salle de Rogue. Je ne rencontrais personne dans les couloirs. Arrivée devant la porte, je rassemblai tout mon courage, puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, je frappai.

- Entrez, répondit-il le professeur de sa voix sifflante.

- Professeur… lançais-je maladroitement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- Miss Black. Que me vaut ce plaisir de pouvoir retirer 50 points à Gryffondor ? Vous avez un problème peut être ?

- Bien, à part le fait que toute l'école soit au courant que Sirius est mon père, non, tout va bien. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'avait rien dit au professeur McGonagall. J'aurai pus avoir des ennuis, dès le premier jour. Alors pourquoi ?

- Vous plaigniez vous de n'avoir pas eu d'ennuis Miss Black ? Vous êtes bien comme votre père…

- Non bien sur que non, d'ailleurs je vous remerci d'avoir passé cet évènement sous silence, seulement, il est évident que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur, tout comme Harry, vous détestez mon père, et vous me détestez moi-même, alors pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

- Considérez que j'ai fais ma bonne action de ce début d'année ! haussa-t-il le ton agacé, maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir Miss Black, avant que je ne retire réellement ces 50points à Gryffondor !

- La raison serait-elle honteuse professeur ? Pour que vous refusiez de me répondre ?

- J'aurais peut être dû en parler au professeur McGonagall en effet, cela vous aurait fait redescendre sur terre ! Vous êtes d'une telle arrogance ! Votre mère aurait certainement était déçue de voir la fille qu'elle a engendrée !

- Ma mère ? sortis-je hébétée. Vous connaissez ma mère ?

- Retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement, prononça-t-il distinctement.

Il m'ouvrit la porte pour m'inviter à quitter la salle. Je sortis trainant les pieds, encore toute chamboulée par cette presque révélation. Passé le pas de la porte, je voulus renchérir mais à peine avais-je mis le pied dehors qu'il m'avait refermé la porte au nez. « Waouh » pensais-je en restant devant la porte. Rogue connaissait ma mère, dont je ne savais strictement rien. Peut être pourrait-il m'apprendre qui elle est, ou du moins me parlait d'elle. Je ne pouvais abandonner, je reviendrais, et j'attaquerais de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne satisfaction. Je regagnai la tour de Gryffondor lorsque dans les couloirs je fis la rencontre de Luna, qui semblait perdue.

- Tient Anna, tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, très bien, merci Luna. Que fais-tu par ici ? Surtout à cette heure…

- Je cherche mon pyjama, expliqua-t-elle, il a disparu.

- Ton pyjama ? m'étonnais-je.

- Oui, je soupçonne les nargols de me l'avoir volé… Ils sont vraiment embêtant tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si… Vraiment. Luna je suis désolé, je t'aurais bien aidé à chercher ton pyjama mais ça tombe mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'à l'heure qu'il est, les nargols l'ont déjà reposé sur mon lit. A bientôt Anna !

- Oui à plus Luna.

Quelle bande de sales petites bêtes ces nargols pour voler son pyjama à Luna ! Je passai le portrait de la grosse dame, les pieds trainant. Seuls Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient encore debout. Neville leur avait fossé compagnie. Harry était pensif, le regard perdu dans les flammes du feu de cheminée.

- Tu es vraiment exaspérant ! Arrête de chercher qui t'a mit cette fichue couverture sur le dos ! Primo tu ne la trouveras jamais, et ensuite tu casse les oreilles à tout le monde ! sermonnait-elle Ron. Bon maintenant je vais me coucher.

- Attends, je monte avec toi Hermione, lançais-je les prévenant ainsi que je t'étais revenue. Bonne nuit les garçons !

Nos camarades de dortoirs dormaient déjà. Sans bruit, nous atteignîmes nos lits. Je mis en vitesse mon pyjama, en espérant que Luna ait retrouvé le sien. Je me préparai à filer sous la couette, quand Hermione arriva en furie sur mon lit, tirant les rideaux.

- Où étais-tu ? Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Bon je te raconte, mais garde ça pour toi tu veux.

- Elle me répondit oui d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis allée voir Rogue, pour savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas dit à McGonagall qu'il m'avait surprise dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit.

- Hein, hein…

- Bon il n'a pas voulu me donner de raison, mais il a parlé de ma mère, chuchotais-je.

- Ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? sursauta mon amie.

- Rien de vraiment passionnant, il m'a mise à la porte avant que j'ai pus lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il la connait, ou du moins, la connaissait.

- C'est dingue…

- En même temps, il était élève ici en même temps que mon père, il est très possible que ma mère l'ait été elle aussi, ça expliquerait comment elle a rencontré mon père, et comment Rogue peut l'avoir connu…

- Tu es certaine de vouloir en apprendre plus Anna ?

- Et bien, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon père, baissais-je un peu plus la voix, et que je sais à peu près d'où je viens, ça ne peut être que bénéfique tu ne pense pas ? Enfin pour l'instant, nous devrions dormir.

- Avant ça, j'ai besoin de me défouler ! Ron me tape sur les nerfs avec cette histoire de couverture bon sang !

- Bon Hermione, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Là encore tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi.

- Bien sur, je t'écoute.

- C'était moi. La mystérieuse personne qui a couvert Ron…

- Oh ! parut-elle choquée. Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, hier, quand j'ai vu Ron endormi sur le canapé, il ne faisait pas très chaud, je me suis dis qu'il allait tomber malade, alors je lui ai mis cette couverture sur le dos, mais je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il en ferait une affaire d'état !

- Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

- Parce que… Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées…

- Quels genres d'idées ? me taquina-t-elle.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle espèce de vipère ! commentais-je en lui mettant un coup d'oreiller.

- Non sérieusement Anna, Ron ne te plait pas ? redevint-elle sérieuse. Tu sais je vois comment tu le regarde…

- Ron est mignon, et adorable, mais rien de plus. Et ne va pas répéter ça à qui que ce soit hein !

- Bien sur que non ! Bon, je vais dormir, et je te laisse faire de beaux rêves… me lança-t-elle sournoisement.

- C'est ça ! A demain, riais-je.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'allez pas décrocher ! J'essaierais de poster le chapitre 7 rapidement, mais je ne promets rien. Bisous =)


End file.
